PERVERCIONES
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Esta historia es de pocos capítulos, bueno, a menos que alguien pida mas... En parte Yaoi y además un trío muy especial Inu,Kag,Kou... LEMON... explicito, capitulo final Inuyasha, Kagome y Kouga
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de pocos capítulos, bueno, a menos que alguien pida mas, aun que sinceramente no lo creo, en fin, ni titulo, ni trama que valga la pena, es solo y únicamente para desahogar mis perversiones, sinceramente no creo poder escribir otra historia como esta, y esta la escribo, no mas porque leí un yaoi que me inspiro… (chale, que pervertida soy)

**En parte Yaoi** y además **un trío** muy especial (Inu,Kag,Kou)

**PERVERSIONES:**

Era una tarde bastante calurosa en el Sengoku jidai , Naraku, bueno, el hacia un tiempo que se había calmado, nadie sabia la razón, pero el no figurara en nuestra historia, Kagome Higurashi, la estudiante de secundaria, ahora era estudiante de preparatoria, cambiando el uniforme verde por uno rojo oscuro, con 19 años encima y un cuerpo bastante envidiable por cierto, bueno hacer mucho mucho ejercicio todos los días, que es sinónimo de estar mucho tiempo en el Sengoku, ayudaba bastante, jeje.

Inuyasha un hanyou de melena plateada y ojos dorados la observaba detenidamente desde la copa del árbol, era extraño porque desde hacia unos meses que Kagome compraba novelas (libros) que la tenían muy picada (metida) con lo que contenía, eso no era extraño ya que Inuyasha se había acostumbrado a que se la pasara estudiando mientras estaba aquí, pero cuando leía estos libros en especial el pulso de su corazón aumentaba y su aroma a hembra se intensificaba, claro sin contar que Kagome prefería leer en un lugar un poco apartado o ya de plano dentro de una habitación cuando esta se encontraba desocupada, y eso era algo que venia haciendo cada vez con mas frecuencia…

Kagome leía entusiasmada otra se sus tan apreciadas novelas que ni cuenta se dio de que el hanyou de ojos dorados se había acercado lo suficiente como para leer el titulo…

- el paraíso del coqueteo edición especial para chicas, parte 5-

- kyaaa¡¡¡ - el grito que pego Kagome al escuchar a Inuyasha leer el titulo tan concienzudamente, la habían dejado completamente roja sin contar que le dio un sonoro bofetón tipo los de sango para Miroku.

- que demonios te pasa niña?¡¡- Inuyasha obviamente molesto por lo que acababa de suceder, le arrebato el libro a Kagome en son de venganza, y solo por la pura vergüenza Kagome tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y mando a Inuyasha hasta el suelo con sonoros "osuwaris" recuperando su libro y huyendo del lugar, cuando Inuyasha dejo de sentir el ligero malestar que le provocaban las caídas (mas bien a su orgullo) se tomo su tiempo para levantarse ya que su conciencia aun estaba descifrando lo que había leído en aquel libro, recordándolo decía algo mas o menos así " y ella tomo entre sus brazos a aquel hermoso joven de ojos azules que aun sin experiencia era el protagonista de sus libidos sueños que estaban por cumplirse" y claro como era de esperarse un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Inuyasha, no sin antes hacer mentalmente una comparación entre Kagome y Miroku ( en cuestiones de perversiones, claro D )

- creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Miroku le esta afectando a Kagome- sin embargo Inuyasha no contaba que el gusanito de la curiosidad lo estaría chingando el resto del día…

Durante la noche Miroku había cumplido con brindarle al equipo un lugar para pasar bien la noche en la lujosa casa de un terrateniente, así que cuando todos pasaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, puesto a que les habían dado una habitación por cada uno, Inuyasha aprovecho el momento para entrar al cuarto de Kagome y buscar entre sus cosas el libro que había estado leyendo esta mañana, tenia la intención de salir de ahí pero sabia que si Kagome se percataba de la falta de este libro, el se metería en un grandísimo problema, así que prefirió buscar la parte en donde se había quedado esta mañana y leer lo que seguía que era lo que lo tenia en ascuas, sin embargo al llegar a la pagina en donde Kagome la tenia marcada con una tarjetita curiosa de un paisaje chino (un marcador para paginas) se percato que ya había avanzado mucho, y ya iba a retroceder cuando antes de pasar la pagina comenzó a leer… "ambos chicos ya completamente desnudos, sujetaron a la chica quien con los ojos vendados esperaba impaciente el regalo que su pareja tenia para ella, sin embargo al devolverle la vista ella nunca creyó encontrar a su novio y a su amante juntos y solo para ella" Inuyasha escucho un ruido detrás de la puerta y se puso alerta, sin embargo era el personal del aseo que pasaba por ahí, así que decidió retomar su lectura, claro conforme pasaba las líneas el color carmín en sus mejillas iba en aumento al igual que su libido y las ganas de seguir leyendo, pero fue la voz de Kagome despidiéndose de sango y prometiéndole a esta que le prestaría el libro en cuanto lo terminara, lo que hicieron reaccionar a Inuyasha, pero demasiado tarde, esta ya estaba entrando, así que para no meterse en problemas se escondió dentro del closet de la habitación (las puertas de este eran de madera, de esas que están acomodadas de tal forma que de afuera hacia adentro no puedes ver pero de adentro hacia afuera si) Kagome entro completamente confiada a su habitación sin sospechar que un par de dorados ojos indiscretos la observaban, vio su libro tirado a un lado de su mochila pero no sospecho, ya que minutos antes lo había sacado para leerlo pero la interrupción de sus compañeros la hicieron que eso no fuera posible, sin embargo se acordaba haberlo guardado, pero por lo visto no lo había hecho, tranquilamente Kagome se fue quitando poco a poco su ropa común, mientras un ya sonrojado Inuyasha la observaba impasible mientras su corazón aumentaba su marcha de una manera desesperada y el calor en sus venas le quemaba la piel, Kagome quedo totalmente desnuda e Inuyasha sentía un picor en la manos que pedían tocar esa hermosa piel blanca, su mente pedía que Kagome se apurara en vestirse aunque sus hormonas querían observarla un poco mas, Kagome tomo su pijama anteriormente preparada e Inuyasha sintió alivio pero al mismo tiempo decepción, sin embargo Kagome después de pensarlo unas segundos decidió mejor meterse bajo sus sabanas sin nada de ropa y si con un libro en su mano, Inuyasha en ese momento sabia que tenia problemas…

Después de unos minutos Inuyasha ya había logrado sentarse dentro de ese pequeño cuartito de 2m x 1m y observaba tranquilamente a Kagome mientras esta leía, al principio logro sentir su olor a hembra mas intensificado pero ahora estaba como siempre, al parecer la parte picante había terminado e Inuyasha aprovechaba que estaba en sus 5 sentidos para planear la manera de salir de ahí sin problemas, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que Kagome se durmiera para así poder salir de ahí, sin embargo el sueño lo estaba derrotando a el y quedo dormido a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ……cuando Inuyasha al fin despertó, lo primero que hizo fue recordar donde se encontraba, al recordar todo se reprendió a el mismo por ser tan débil, sin embargo el aroma a Kagome fue lo que lo había despertado no solo a el sino también a su erotismo, aun sin percatarse bien de la situación, miro hacia fuera y Kagome estaba dormida con el libro abierto a un lado de ella, al parecer se había dormido leyéndolo, Inuyasha dedujo con certeza que la picante historia del libro la habían dejado excitada por lo tanto ahora estaba teniendo esos sueños en donde te das el lujo de soñar con aquella persona que te gusta y te puedes aprovechar de ella (o viceversa XD) así que Inuyasha descorrió la puerta lo mas calladamente posible y al pasar por donde estaba ella sintió la curiosidad de saber si podría adivinar con quien soñaba, tal vez muy en el fondo quería acrecentar su orgullo al saberse dueño de ella aun en sus sueños, sin embargo lo que escucho al salir de su boca lo hicieron psicológicamente darse de bruces contra el suelo… no podía ser cierto de los labios de Kagome había salido el nombre de ese asqueroso lobo pulgoso… este se agacho lo sufriente como para que sus orejas quedaran a la altura de los labios de la chica y nuevamente escucho el nombre de Kouga salir de los labios de ella, eso lo destrozo por completo ya que su aroma a hembra tan intensificado solo significaba que ella estaba soñando de esa única manera, pero lo estaba haciendo con el lobo pulgoso, con el orgullo hasta es suelo Inuyasha intento seguir su camino pero al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre, Inuyasha creyó que había sido descubierto y volteo rápidamente pero se sorprendió al ver a Kagome aun profundamente dormida, ahora lo estaba llamando a el, con el orgullo de nuevo hasta el cielo, intento salir de ahí nuevamente, pero la chica empezó a gemir (por decirlo de alguna manera) el nombre de ambos chicos, el nombre de Inuyasha intercalado con el de Kouga, así que muy por encima de su razón, la curiosidad aun mas intensificada que la de un gato y esperando no sufrir la misma suerte de este, se acerco de nuevo a la chica que parecía estar en lo mas interesante de su sueño y tomo el libro abierto a un lado de ella que a pesar de su excelente vista no podía distinguir lo que decía así que prendió la vela que anteriormente había alumbrado la susodicha lectura, grande fue su sorpresa de Inuyasha cuando al leer las primeras líneas pudo percatarse del porque era un especial para mujeres, ya que la historia narraba el encuentro primeramente entre dos hombres que después de terminar de hacerlo entre ellos dos una chica entra en escena y es acaparada por ambos, formándose un perfecto trío.

O POR KAMI, Inuyasha apenas y caía en cuenta que Kagome estaba soñando con ambos, imaginarse a Kagome y el era algo muy fácil, (jejeje) imaginarse a Kagome y Kouga era algo que le hacia hervir la sangre de coraje, pero imaginarse a el con Kouga, el puro pensamiento lo hicieron hacer una mueca de asco y sacudir la cabeza fuertemente para sacar ese efímero pensamiento, tuvo hartas ganas de gritarle pervertida, pero sabia que se metería en un lío, en especial porque Kagome estaba destapada de la cintura para arriba, y si no fuera por que el imaginarse besando a Kouga lo habían hecho bajarse la excitación hasta el suelo, fue que logro salir de ahí sin mas. Ya tendría tiempo de reclamarle…

Inuyasha salio a pasear por los alrededores ya que aquel incidente le había quitado el sueño completamente, escucho la corriente del río y se encamino a lavarse la cara o tal vez el resto del cuerpo, iba tan metido en sus asuntos que no había notado que aun llevaba el libro con el, bueno después del baño ya tendría tiempo de devolverlo, llego al río y enjuago su cara, era una noche muy calurosa y con lo que le había pasado no estaría tan mal un baño, así que se quito todas sus prendas y se metió lentamente al río, después de que su cuerpo se acostumbro al agua ligeramente fría pero que por el calor en su cuerpo la hicieron sentirla realmente fría, ya pudo relajarse y dedicarse a limpiar su cuerpo, sin poder evitar imágenes de que sus manos eran las de Kagome, lo que lo hacían sentir un ligero estremecimiento placentero, pero el cual era rápidamente remplazado por un choque eléctrico desagradable ya que su mente insistía en jugarle bromas muy muy pesadas al imaginarse que las manos de Kagome eran remplazadas por las de Kouga, iagh¡¡, definitivamente leer ese libro fue un error,

Y como arte de invocación, su nariz pudo percibir el aroma de cierto lobo, sin embargo al creer que era otra mala jugarreta de su mente no le presto importancia, hasta que el aroma se intensifico y pudo deducir que era real, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

- hola, perro,¡¡ que desagradable sorpresa, vaya, veo que al fin decidiste darte un baño- dijo Kouga con total antipatía en su tono de voz

- si, lobo, lo mismo pienso yo, es lo que tu deberías hacer en vez de ir apestando el lugar por donde andas-

- mira quien lo dice, el que toma baños a media madrugada por que de seguro tus amigos ya no soportaban el aroma-

- al menos los míos no fingen quedarse atrás solo para alejarse de la desagradable peste-

Esa respuesta aunque claro, falsa, como todo en la platica, hicieron rabiar a Kouga quien molesto por no quedarse con la ultima palabra vio aquel libro cerca de las ropas de Inuyasha y sin que este se percatara lo tomo, por suerte para Kouga había luna llena y la luz era la suficiente como para leer lo decía, retomando claro la ultima parte, según el leída por Inuyasha, si al principio se había sorprendido por que Inuyasha leyera, aun mas sorprendido quedo al saber que era lo que leía, ya que definitivamente esto ponía en una situación completamente diferente a Inuyasha, al principio quiso burlarse echándole en cara que era homosexual, pero recordó que en mas de una ocasión alguno de los lobos de su manada admitían serlo y definitivamente no era algo muy agradable, así que mejor decidió callar y aporrear el libro cerca del perro.

Inuyasha ya iba a preguntar que tanto hacia Kouga que no se largaba ni decía nada cuando escucho el ruido sordo de un objeto caer al piso, cuando Inuyasha se percato de lo que era, miro con furia a Kouga, para reclamarle el que andará fisgoneando en sus cosas, pero la imprescriptible mirada fría que Kouga le estaba brindando lo hicieron pensar que, al parecer Kouga había leído parte del libro y por su extraña mirada, la parte marcada con el paisaje chino.

- que tanto me vez maldito lobo de pacotilla¡¡- le grito el hanyou

- nunca lo creí de ti Inuyasha- sus ganas de burla le ganaron a su razón

- nunca creíste que que?- Inuyasha en verdad no sabia a que se refería ni le importaba pero la imposibilitada situación en la que se encontraba no le permitía irse

- que te gustaran las relaciones hombres con hombres-

- que?- Inuyasha abrió muy grande sus ojos y un gran numero de signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza

- sabes conozco a unos lobos que tal vez quisieran conocerte, jajaja-

Inuyasha entendió todo entonces, pero no se dejaría intimidar y mucho menos burlar por un lobo mal pensado y asqueroso

- no gracias, a menos que tu estés en la lista- dijo Inuyasha con un dejo de demasiado sarcasmo en su voz pero que sin embargo dejaron a Kouga mucho muy desconcertado, acaso estaba admitiendo abiertamente que era gay.

- lo cual no lo dudo, por tu forma de mirarme- decidido a no dejarse amedrentar por Kouga al haberlo "descubierto" leyendo estas cosas decidió hacerle una mala jugada, así que se salio del río en donde se encontraba dejándole la vista libre a Kouga para verlo completamente sin nada, este ahora ya no lo veía fría mente sino que lo veía entre asustado y asqueado, lo que le causo mucho gusto a Inuyasha, se acerco decididamente a Kouga y este apenas y pudo retroceder un par de pasos cuando Inuyasha ya se encontraba casi pegado a el, este se estaba preparando psicológicamente para atacarlo con sus garras, cuando Inuyasha le aclaro que.

- no me gustaría romper tus ilusiones lobito, pero ese libro no es mío, es de Kagome, es a ella a la que le gustan esas cosas- Kouga estuvo a punto de gritarle algo como, aléjate de mi, ya que su cuerpo había chocado contra una roca, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Inuyasha se encontraba ahí y que este solo se acerco a tomarla, claro sin importarle encerrar a Kouga en el medio…

Inuyasha terminaba ya de vestirse con mucha calma, cuando Kouga protesto al fin, de hecho según Inuyasha, ya se había tardado, tal vez se le paso la manita con la broma, pero feh¡¡, a el que le importa.

- y si es de Kagome como tu dices, que por cierto no lo creo ya que ella no es ninguna pervertida, como es que tu tienes el libro-

- para tu información ella no es ninguna santita, y le quite el libro para saber que es lo que la había tenido tan entretenida y excitada estos últimos días y grande, muy grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que a ella le gustan este tipo de cosas, en especial cuando hace reemplazos –

- reemplazos a que te refieres con reemplazos?-

El enojo de Kouga se había convertido en absoluta curiosidad al saber que probablemente Kagome ya había entrado en celo.

- si como oyes, estas historias las utiliza para ella misma-

- y tu como sabes eso, o es que acaso tu mente pervertida te hace…-

- no me hace nada, precisamente hoy la escuche, al parecer en uno de sus sueños, que habían utilizado como fuente de inspiración este libro y al parecer esta ultima parte, ella era mas que nada la protagonista de esta lujuriosa historia¡¡ hay pero eso no me molesta¡¡ claro que no, lo que me molesta¡¡ es que la muy muy¡¡ nos utilizo a ti y a mi como parte de la…- Inuyasha cayo en cuenta de que había hablado de mas, lo que lo hicieron voltear a ver a Kouga, y fue solo un segundo después que Kouga hizo una mueca de asco y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, curiosamente la misma reacción que el tuvo cuando se imagino a el y a Kouga de esa manera tan desagradable,

- en que estas pensando lobo asqueroso¡¡¡- Inuyasha apunto incriminatoriamente a Kouga

- yo¡¡ es culpa tuya, que yo, iagh¡¡ que asco, me largo de aquí- acto seguido Kouga desapareció dejando atrás su remolino característico, sin embargo Inuyasha había notado el pronunciado color carmín que se había formado en las mejillas de Kouga al haberlo descubierto, tocándose el sus propias mejillas y notándolas levemente mas calientes de lo que deberían, seguramente el también estaba sonrojado, que vergüenza, seguramente Kouga lo había notado, a pesar de todo esto Inuyasha no perdió el gusanito de la curiosidad, el cual por cierto estaba siendo devorado por la serpiente del libido, y decidió aprovechar la luna y continuar leyendo la historia…

Kouga había notado el sonrojo de Inuyasha que lo hicieron imaginar muchas cosas mas, así que, mejor decidió retirarse, sin embargo por su mente se repetía la historia que acababa de leer pero que por culpa de Inuyasha que por culpa de Kagome lo habían hecho imaginar que una de los dos chicos de la historia eran el y el otro Inuyasha, y la mujer que salía hasta mucho después era Kagome, y el hecho de tener la imagen de Inuyasha desnudo grabada en la pupila no ayudaba en lo absoluto, todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles, después de todo en esta época no se acostumbraban lecturas tan abiertas, por lo tanto no se tenia la costumbre y enterarse de algo así era difícil de superar…

Inuyasha seguía leyendo el libro, la aparición de la chica a partir de ese momento la hacían mas interesante, pero el constante juego entre ambos chicos era algo difícil de ignorar después de todo los tres parecían disfrutar de la misma manera sin ponerse a distinguir en el caso de ellos, quien era la mujer y quien era el otro hombre ya que a ambos se los apañaba por igual, al igual que a la chica que ya ni distinguía si estaba con uno o con otro, ya que estaba con ambos a la vez, a pesar de sus esfuerzos el cuerpo de Inuyasha se había puesto notablemente rígido, tan así que ya ni sus gruesas ropas podían esconder su excitación y era extraño, por que lo que antes le parecía desagradable empezaba a darle sabor a la lectura, después de todo era algo… diferente… -_o diablos, maldita sea mi imaginación-_ Inuyasha había empezado a imaginarse a Kagome como la chica y uno de los chicos como el mismo y aunque quisiera evitarlo a toda costa, al otro chico como Kouga, sin embargo al saberse solo, dejo que su imaginación corriera por si sola, obligándolo a respirar mas pesadamente que antes y a tener que cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando para avivar mas la historia.

Kouga había llegado a un claro en el bosque y no pudo evitar que todo esto se le calara en la mente, despertando desgraciadamente otros recuerdos, como cuando encontró a su hermano, un antes respetado lobo, líder de la manada que ahora el lideraba, con el subcomandante otro lobo tan atractivo como su propio hermano, esa mañana se suponía que Kouga había salido al campo a buscar comida, supuestamente por entrenamiento, pero siendo aun joven, olvido una de sus espadas y al pedirle a la manada que se adelantara el regreso por ellas a la cueva donde se suponía solo su hermano debería estar, pero lo encontró en una situación muy grave en cualquier clan, desnudos los dos, su hermano estaba de rodillas siendo embestido por el subcomandate el cual al mismo tiempo lamía la espalda de su hermano, una imagen que hasta la fecha le es demasiado vivida como para poder olvidarla, su coraje, puesto a que ya entendía plenamente lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, lo hizo acusarlo con el resto de la manada, su hermano al ser expulsado del clan de los lobos, le dijo que no le tenia rencor, que después de todo era la verdad, y tarde o temprano se sabría y que solo esperaba que su hermano menor no le odiase por eso…

Kouga creyó que probablemente Inuyasha ya habría regresado con el resto de su tropa, así que decidió que era ahora el quien necesitaba el baño en esa calurosa noche, y cual viene siendo su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con Inuyasha, quien a diferencia de lo que creyó, se encontraba un poco agitado, al parecer no se había percatado de que el había regresado, lo que le sorprendió realmente ya que el perro siempre podía distinguirlo desde lejos…

- no me importa que estas haciendo perro, pero lárgate de aquí, es mi turno de usar el río- sin darle ni una sola mirada a Inuyasha o prestarle la mas mínima atención al extraño y fortalecido aroma que este desprendía, se quito su armadura y el resto de sus ropas y se sumergió en el río, Inuyasha no le había quitado la vista de encima y eso Kouga lo había notado muy bien…

- por que aun no te haz ido perro lujurioso?- le grito Kouga con un dejo de desprecio

- y por que habría de hacerlo si después de todo yo llegue aquí primero¡¡- vocifero Inuyasha

- como quieras, pero no me molestes- Kouga escucho un ruido sordo cerca de donde estaba y al girar su vista, distinguió a Inuyasha apoyado en un árbol con brazos y piernas cruzadas en una tranquila pose y noto que el libro que antes había estado leyendo se encontraba cerca de el

- anda, léelo, no por eso regresaste?- le dijo Inuyasha sin mirarlo

- por supuesto que no, yo no soy un pervertido como tu- y se sumergió de nuevo en el agua pero como era de esperarse la curiosidad y el libido le ganaron y retomo la lectura, para su desgracia, los reemplazos que su mente hacia eran de Kagome y su hermano así como el subcomandante, lo que claro no le agrado cuando los tres empezaron a interactuar, así que prefirió reemplazar a su hermano por el y eso desgraciadamente significaba que aun tratando de evitarlo el otro era remplazado por Inuyasha, -_a pero que lectura mas desagradable_- estuvo tentado a dejarla, pero mas tentado estuvo a continuarla, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta su respiración comenzó a volverse pesada e insuficiente el frió del río, ya que su excitación lo hicieron endurecerse, era increíble lo que tu imaginación podía ocasionarte, al grado de olvidar que estas siendo observado por alguien, y su imaginación comenzó a correr libremente hasta que de súbito fue despertado por la voz de Inuyasha, demasiado cerca de el para su gusto.

- vaya veo que te agrado la lectura, lobo sarnoso- Inuyasha apunto burlón con la mirada, la elevada masculinidad del lobo que la cual a pesar de estar dentro del agua y en la noche, podía distinguirse por la claridad de la noche y la transparencia del río, como acto reflejo Kouga acertó por cubrir su erección con ambas manos, ocasionando que el libro se sumergiese en el agua

- BAKA¡¡¡- fue el grito que pego Inuyasha al momento de arrebatarle el libro ya completamente mojado a un muy rojo Kouga

- Kagome me va a matar- dijo con una voz y carita de pánico- y todo es tu culpa lobo libidinoso¡¡¡- dijo completamente encabritado

- ja, te lo mereces, ¡por asqueroso!-

- yo¡¡ ja¡¡ si a ti te encanto la lectura al grado de que estas listo para…- pero Inuyasha callo al notar la extraña mirada de Kouga y trago pesado al notar como este le daba una mirada desvergonzada a todo el cuerpo del hanyou

- Kouga, ahora que, no me digas que ya te dieron ganas, ja- dijo con sarcasmo Inuyasha aunque sentía una extraña presión en el estomago que no lo dejaban moverse.

-ja¡¡ no vales ni mi tiempo, perro¡¡- grito Kouga a modo de regaño, después de eso se dio la vuelta y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo sin impórtale el hecho de que estaba completamente mojado…

Cuando Kouga ya se estaba acomodando la armadura, Inuyasha, quien había quedado extrañado por la repentina reacción de este, reacciono

- tu… tiempo? ¿?- Inuyasha aun no entendía el significado de aquella frase, _que demonios es lo que el lobo estaría pensando_

- oye¡¡ como que tu tiempo? Que estabas pensando dímelo o te voy a….- pero Inuyasha no termino de hablar ya que Kouga se había marchado dejando el respectivo remolino tras sus pasos, Inuyasha se disponía a seguirlo cuando un aroma a sangre que el bien conocía se hizo presente en su nariz

-_Kagome¡¡_-Inuyasha corrió desesperadamente hacia la aldea. Al llegar, todo parecía estar en perfecta calma, pero al llegar al cuarto donde Kagome permanecía, se encontró con algunas gotas de sangre, suficiente para seguirle el rastro, al principio pensó en alertar a los demás, pero podría ser demasiado tarde sin contar de que ellos no harían mas que retrasarlos, si, estaba decidido, no había tiempo para avisar, el tenia que irla a buscar antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Kouga se encontraba en un sendero que conduce a la aldea, se había sentado en una roca del camino y reflexionaba acerca de lo ocurrió hace unos minutos.

_Esa maldita historia, demonios no se que demonios estaba pensando, hmph¡¡ será mejor que me deje de estas estupideces…_

Kouga, después de todo mientras se encontraba en el río tenia subido demasiado la libido y a pesar del frió del agua sentía su cuerpo demasiado caliente, y definitivamente se había turbado al ver a Inuyasha con su carita de asustado por culpa del libro, le había parecido como un niñito pequeño al que tubo ganas por unos, no por una milésima de segundo, abrazar con fuerza por tan lindo gesto, y eso que aun no entendía realmente la razón por la cual lo había visto de pies a cabeza pensando o imaginándolo como una hora antes lo había contemplado, sin prenda alguna que tapase esa, aparente a la vista, tersa piel… Kouga sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se reprendió a el mismo por estar pensando semejantes pendejadas por no decir puterias o joterias, aunque no tubo tiempo de mas ya que un olor a sangre, específicamente sangre de Kagome llego a sus fosas nasales, marcándole un escalofríos desde la medula hasta las palmas de las manos, emprendiendo como era de esperarse su veloz carrera para recatar a su mujer.

Inuyasha se había internado en el bosque siguiendo el rastro y aun sorprendido de no dar con el enemigo, pero el rastro de este se fue intensificado, al parecer había entrado a los dominios de este demonio… pero el constante aroma a flores y plantas medicinales apendejaba demasiado a sus sentidos, de hecho presentía que estaba dando vueltas en circulo… y fue entonces que choco contra algo, o contra alguien…

- hay mi cabeza¡¡- tanto Kouga como Inuyasha se habían encontrado de nuevo de una manera no muy agradable, ambos habían caído de espaldas y al levantarse tuvieron primeramente la intención de pelear, pero Kagome necesitaba ayuda así que solo se miraron fijamente y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que emprendían una nueva carrera siguiendo el rastro anterior…

Hasta que se encontraron frente a una aldea, no muy grande ni muy bonita pero protegida por un campo de fuerza un tanto extraño, sin contar con que el aroma a extrañas flores empezaba a marear a ambos canes, Kouga solo se hizo para atrás dando espacio a Inuyasha este comprendió perfectamente la indirecta y una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en sus labios, después de todo el lobo no podría seguir avanzando si no fuera por el. Inuyasha saco su espada la cual tomo un color rojizo y de un solo ataque rompió aquel campo, desgraciadamente fue contraproducente ya que el aroma a flores se intensifico, mareando e inmovilizando a ambos chicos, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada al ver a un demonio con forma de hada (un hada fea XD) se les acercaba a gran velocidad encestándoles un golpe que por su certeza desmayo a ambos chicos…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome tratada de despertar tanto a Kouga como a Inuyasha, ella se encontraba en un sótano iluminado apenas por una candelilla, el sótano era oscuro, húmedo, sucio y olía extrañamente rico ( XD, sin comentarios)

Inuyasha despertó poco a poco ya que podía sentir un tacto suave sobre su piel, al despertar su nariz reclamo el extraño aroma que se extendía en el lugar llevándose su mano a su cara para cubrirse, notando el que no tenia su rata de fuego…

- ka… Kagome… que aroma mas extraño… … … Kagome¡¡ te encuentras bien… donde? Donde estamos? -

- Inuyasha sabia que vendrías a rescatarme…- pero esta fue interrumpida

- tranquila Kagome, que ya estas a salvo conmigo- Kouga abrazo a Kagome mientras empujaba a Inuyasha-

- suéltala Kouga¡¡- aunque antes de decir cualquier otra cosa Kouga se le quedo viendo muy fijamente a Inuyasha, reparando en que este no tenia su rata de fuego, y ambos notaron que ambas partes del traje estaban ausentes ( XD si, ya saben el aori y en este caso, el pantalón igual) por lo tanto lo único que cubría a Inuyasha era la camisa blanca…

- pero que te pasa bestia¡¡ como te apreses así frente a Kagome, eres un¡¡…-

- mira que no es mi culpa¡¡- Inuyasha apunto el pecho descubierto del lobo puesto a que a este le faltaba su armadura

- Kouga¡¡ Inuyasha¡¡¡ ya basta, ahora lo que hay que hacer es encontrar la manera de salir de aquí-

- si, por cierto Kagome como fue que te secuestraron- Kouga esta vez tomo ambas manos de la chica…

- bueno pues veras Kouga…-

**Flash back**

Kagome se encontraba dormida en su futon, teniendo un agradable sueño con Inuyasha y Kouga quien se había colado en este sueño, inspirada en cierta novela ya muy mencionada XD, entonces se despertó al sentir la presencia de un fragmento, que se acercaba rápidamente. Apenas y le había dado tiempo de vestirse y ni bien había tomado su arco cuando una criatura, increíblemente silenciosa ya que ni siquiera la escucho llegar, ya la tenia completamente inmovilizada con al parecer algunos tentáculos que bien podrían pasar por ramas de plantas, Kagome se encontraba enredada en esta extraña planta con vida propia, su boca estaba fuertemente tapada, también sus ojos y solo sentía como rápidamente era alejada de su cuarto, pero como ultimo recurso tomo una pequeña lima de uñas ( de esas de metal) de la bolsa de su falda y se hirió su mano antes de que aquella criatura la enredara por completo dejándola inmovilizada, después un extraño aroma adormeció sus sentidos, perdiendo el conocimiento y despertando en este extraño sótano, el cual después de unas minutos dejo caer dos cuerpo mas con ella, el de Inuyasha y Kouga pero estos se encontraban, inconscientes, desarmados según podo notar y en el caso de Inuyasha faltaba su traje rojo y a Kouga su armadura…

**Fin del flash back **

- bien, pues ni hablar saldremos de aquí, recuperaremos las armas y mi ropa y destruiremos al youkai que provoco todo esto-

- se dice fácil bestia¡¡ pero te recuerdo que este demonio maneja muy bien los somníferos y puesto a que tenemos un excelente olfato será muy difícil que logremos derrotarlo o al menos hacerle frente sin dormirnos antes¡¡- Kouga se le había plantado enfrente a Inuyasha en plan de "yo se mas que tu"

- feh¡¡ eso ya lo se lobo de pacotilla, entonces que decides a¡¡, quedarnos aquí¡¡ o que¡¡-

- tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos...- la voz de un anciano salio de las profundidades del sótano, de la parte no iluminada comenzaron a salir algunas personas con aspecto asustadizo y se veía que tenían algunos días ahí.

- quienes son ustedes- Kagome se acerco un poco desconfiada, pero al parecer estos eran humanos ordinarios…

- nosotros somos los habitantes de la aldea, bueno, algunos de los que aun seguimos con vida- una señora con aspecto decaído fue la que se acerco a la chica y le entrego una botella de vidrio color rojizo con un liquido adentro…

- y esto que es?- Kagome destapo la extraña botella según la señora le había indicado y el extraño aroma que inundaba el sótano se hizo mas fuerte, logrando una ligera protesta en forma de gruñido por parte de Inuyasha y Kouga y no es que fuera un aroma desagradable, de hecho era un aroma dulce, pero para Kouga e Inuyasha sentían que este aroma se les calaba en lo mas profundo de su olfato obligándolos a cerrar los ojos…

El resto de la gente salio de la oscuridad en donde se encontraban rebelando a niños adultos y jóvenes de ambos sexos, en total eran como unas treinta personas, estas prendieron mas velas y aun así solo la mitad del sótano quedo alumbrada… Inuyasha recién y había empezado a sentir vergüenza por su situación y es que la camisa blanca apenas y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, tapando con mucho trabajo lo meramente esencial, ( ¬ )

Un señor hablo - verán, nosotros no nos convertimos en el alimento de esa criatura por que ese día teníamos una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Alicia una de las aldeanas, así que todos los que estamos aquí, a excepción de los niños claro, habíamos bebido de este licor, al parecer, por alguna razón estar algo afectados por este nos hace inmunes a esta criatura, bueno en cuestión al somnífero ya que después de todo también cuenta con venenos y otras habilidades mas impresionantes, pero tal vez ustedes puedan hacer algo contra ella-

Una jovencita de aproximadamente 15 años se inclino ante ellos - si¡¡¡ por favor ayúdenos¡¡ ya tenemos unas semanas aquí y ya nos acabamos la reserva de comida que había -

- a ya veo, así que esta es la bodega generar- Kouga observo con atención alrededor buscando alguna posible arma o algo que les pudieras ayudar, pero no vio nada interesante

Una anciana hablo - si, así es, nos escondimos aquí y al demonio le pareció una buena prisión y aquí nos tiene y cada tres días baja y se lleva a uno de nosotros, del cual ignoramos el destino, pero seguramente son devorados por aquella criatura-

- bien bien, dame acá¡¡- Inuyasha le arrebato la botella a Kagome y es que quería acabar con todo esto rápidamente ya que le tenia un odio personal al demonio fuera quien fuera, por dejarlo medio desnudo y con tanta gente que lo veían de esa manera tan extraña y desagradable, aunque debía admitir que ya había pescado en dos ocasiones a Kagome mientras esta le veía las piernas de una manera que solo lo hacían sentirse arrogante, ya después la molestaría por esta situación

Inuyasha se empino la botella y bebió de ella de una manera precaria, provocándole un escozor en la garganta y soltándola cuando de plano ya no soporto el ardor en la garganta y boca, después de todo se trataba de un vino muy fuerte… haciendo una muestra de desagrado le paso el vino a Kouga quien lo tomo despectivamente e imito a Inuyasha, logrando beber un poco mas que Inuyasha…

- así es como se toma un vino… bebe¡¡- Kouga se burlo de Inuyasha por aguantar menos que este, a lo que Inuyasha respondió arrebatándole la botella y bebiendo de esta hasta que quedo vacía…

- ja¡ a quien le dices bebe¡¡- Inuyasha había tomado casi el doble de Kouga y aun no se sentía ni levemente mareado… Kouga se molesto por aquella actitud que convertía esta situación en una nueva pelea y le ordeno a uno de los aldeanos traer otra botella, estas eran de aproximadamente un litro…

- solo quiero informarles que los efectos del vino tardan en sentirse, no es poco a poco como el saque o la cerveza, estos vienen de golpe casi a un mismo tiempo así que les recomiendo que no…-

- YA CÁLLATE Y TRAE OTRA¡¡- ambos lo callaron

Kouga se bebió de un solo jalón la mitad de la que le habían traído pero cuando Inuyasha se la trato de quitar, no lo dejo y se bebió el liquido rosado hasta que llego al fondo de esta, y aun sin sentir nada…

Por supuesto Inuyasha no se quedo atrás y logro con todo el dolor de su garganta, beberse una botella de un solo jalón, bueno casi toda, ya que Kagome se la había arrebatado a unos tragos de gastarse ya le iba a reclamar cuando esta lo regaño.

- yo también quiero probarlo, además no es una pelea, esta bebida es un antídoto, por decirlo de alguna manera contra el somnífero de aquella criatura, no para que ambos vean quien queda ebrio mas rápidamente¡¡¡-

- Kagome, linda, tienes razón, perdona mi insolencia, y en todo caso, seria de ver quien aguanta mas, pero tienes razón hay un monstruo que derrotar ya después festejare a tu lado- Kouga tenia agarrada a Kagome de las manos

- ¿¿? A si claro, jejeje, como digas Kouga, ahora creo que ya han bebido suficiente no creen? Será mejor que vayan- aunque claro como era de esperarse Inuyasha ya había aventajado a Kouga con dos botellas mas y se jactaba orgulloso, así que Kouga no tardo en ponerse a raya, si no fuera porque los aldeanos mintieron diciendo que no había mas, el youkai y el hanyou hubieran seguido con esta estupida competencia, curiosamente ninguno sentía nada aun, pero suponían que se debía a su naturaleza de demonios…

- aush¡¡ con ustedes, deberás que no los entiendo, estamos en una situación critica y ustedes se la pasan peleando…-

- feh¡¡ no te preocupes Kagome, que ese vino no nos afecto en nada-

- aun así, veamos (Kagome contando con los dedos) si **no** contamos la primera, Inuyasha tu te tomaste cuatro y Kouga cuatro y media-

- ja¡¡ te gane perro, a que te supo a¡¡-

-Te hubiera ganado si no fuera por que kagome se tomo la que me correspondía-

- y que querían que me quedara sin nada y que cuando ese demonio hada viniera me devorara mientras ustedes estaban demasiado ebrios como para pelear¡¡¡-

- ya te dije Kagome, que ese vino no nos afecto en nada-

- es verdad, Kagome, pero no te preocupes que yo lo derrotare sin ayuda del vino ni de ese miserable perro-

- ya les dije que el efecto no es inmediato- el anciano se encontraba preocupado de que sus únicos posibles salvadores sean devorados por pasárseles la mano al beber

- bien pues en ese caso, ¡¡bestia¡¡ (dirigiéndose a Inuyasha) vamonos ya¡ o prefieres quedarte, para que no te de un resfriado, jajaja- (supongo que saben que se refiere a su falta de ropa XD)… después de que Inuyasha se pusiera ágilmente un pantalón azul oscuro de los que le ofreció el anciano…

Ambos demonios subieron velozmente las escaleras de la bodega, llegando a la puerta de acceso, a pesar de que se encontraba bien cerrada por fuera no fue ningún impedimento para estos demonios, pero curiosamente al momento de usar un ataque común, como una patada por parte de Kouga y las garras por parte de Inuyasha, ambos sintieron un extraño y muy fuerte mareo y aunque lograron no irse de bruces contra el suelo, los efectos del vino comenzaron a sentirse…

Kagome se encontraba tras ellos y había notado el extraño comportamiento de ambos chicos, sin embargo no pudo reflexionar mucho ya que ella misma empezó a sentirse mareada…

El demonio había escuchado la puerta romperse y ya había llegado en cuestión de segundos al lugar, después de todo era un demonio sumamente rápido, a pesar de que este uso su somnífero una y otra vez sus atacantes no parecían tener el mínimo adormecimiento, aunque si notaba sus ataques un poco torpes y mal organizados, pero le importo poco ya que después de todo esas criaturas no eran mas que una fuente de energía para el.

Kagome observaba escondida desde atrás de un árbol la pelea de Kouga e Inuyasha, a pesar de que sentía que el piso se quería ir sin ella, podía notar como ambos guerreros estaban demasiado torpes y lentos para ser ellos, así que decidió ayudarlos o esto no iba a terminar nunca…

Con trabajos y mas de un traspié llego al lugar donde sentía la presencia de la perla de shikon, esta se encontraba remojada en una gran tinaco lleno de sangre que a través de un extraño sistema de riego, mojaba algunas plantas que se encontraban en este extraño invernadero, probablemente lo que al monstruo le daba esos poderes sobre las plantas y los somníferos. Considero el que talvez seria peligroso (sin decir desagradable, ya que sentía ganas de vomitar, ya sea por el vino o por los cuerpos cortados y sin vida que colgaban en la parte superior del tinaco para llenarlo poco a poco con sangre) retirar el fragmento de shikon, agarro la espada de Inuyasha que se encontraba apilada entre un montón de otras armas… y corrió ( no muy ágilmente ) a donde la pelea se llevaba a cabo sin embargo la pelea ya había llegado hasta este lugar a lo que tratando de pasar desapercibida por el demonio arrojo la espada a Inuyasha y a este le basto con agitarla una vez para acabar con todo ese problema y de una vez con el invernadero…

El aroma poco a poco se fue disipando pero los efectos del vino se incrementaban volviendo a ambos chicos sumamente torpes… y arrastrando las palabras Kouga le pidió a Kagome que le avisara a los aldeanos que ya podían salir y que si podían que les prepararan una comilona, ya que después de todo si se les había pasado la mano al beber y el alimento ayudaría a bajarles la borrachera…

Kagome siendo al menos afectada por aquel vino rosado y dulce aviso a los aldeanos y estos aceptaron gustosos en agradecimiento el prepararles un banquete para ellos… la aldea no había sido destruida mas que en algunas partes y el ganado que se encontraba mas para los limites de la aldea al parecer no habían sido afectados en su totalidad, … …. ……. a pesar de que estaba muy entrada la madrugada, aun faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera cuando los aldeanos ya habían terminado un banquete rápido pero bastante abundante.

A pesar de su orgullo Kouga e Inuyasha tuvieron que ayudarse a caminar ya que por ser demonio y mitad demonio, los aldeanos se hacían a los desentendidos para ayudarlos de esa manera, Kagome los observaba divertida mientras ambos chicos intentaban llegar al lugar del banquete, ayudándose abrazados y dando traspiés de vez en cuando y replicando por eso, pero solo se les entendía los insultos y la mitad de lo que decían ya que arrastraban demasiado las palabras, al llegar recibieron un fuerte aplauso por parte de los aldeanos y les sirvieron bastante de lo mejor que habían preparado… terminado de comer, los tres ya se encontraban en mejor estado, aun así lo suficiente mareados como para pensar bien…

- yo, el jefe de la aldea quisiera agradecerles abiertamente y en nombre de toda la aldea a ustedes nuestro héroes salvadores, y ya que faltan algunas horas para que salga el sol, les invito a descansar el los aposentos mas lujosos de mi mansión- otro estruendoso aplauso por parte de todos.

- bueno, seria un placer, pero yo creo que…- Inuyasha intento pararse pero desistió antes de lograrlo…

- hay vamos Inuyasha, no tiene nada de malo, además aun no hemos dado con el paradero de tu rata de fuego-

- ni de mi armadura, así que no nos iremos, al menos hasta mañana que todo este mas claro- la verdad era gracioso escucharlos hablar XD.

A cada uno se les brindo un cuarto individualmente, cuando Kagome entro a este vio algunas ropas para dormir al igual que algunos objetos que habían puestos como paga y entre estos mas del rico y dulce vino rosado, y algo que llamo la atención de Kagome era la gran cantidad de diferentes vinos, destapo algunas botellas y las olía pero no le dieron ganas de probar alguna, hasta que tomo una de un color azul cielo y al olerla esta despedía un atractivo aroma, era como una invitación directo a tus sentidos para probarla, a lo cual Kagome no se resistió mucho, probando aquel extraño vino ligeramente amoratado, descubriendo que el sabor hacia honor a su aroma ya que te dejaba una sensación de calidez y frescura al mismo tiempo que tu sentido del gusto era golpeado con todas las sensaciones al mismo tiempo, dulce, agrio, salado, amargo, mentolado, suave y profunda la gama de sabores de aquel vino que te invitaba a seguir, o tal vez era que el estar ya afectada por otro vino la hacían mas propensa a seguir, bueno, de todas maneras ella no seria una de esas que se emborrachan solas, así que agarro otra botella mas de color azul cielo y se dirigió a la alcoba de alado donde Inuyasha se encontraba…

Al entrar, sin llamar a la puerta se encontró con Inuyasha y Kouga, ambos al parecer estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión ya que ninguno tenia buena pinta…

- muy bien que demonios pasa con ustedes dos?- Kagome se sentó en medio de estos para darse como intermediaria

- a mi nada- hablo Inuyasha- pero este lobo pendejo dice que esta es su habitación y claro que no lo es.

- claro que si lo es, y prueba de eso es la armadura- Kouga apunto con su dedo la armadura que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y fue entonces que Kagome noto que la rata de fuego de Inuyasha se encontraba a un lado de esta…

- mira Inuyasha, que bien, encontraron tu rata de fuego¡¡-

-por eso mismo le decía a este lobo necio que esta habitación es mía-

- Kouga, por que peleas tanto, si a ti te dieron la habitación de alado de esta –

- tal vez, pero no permitiré que sea Inuyasha quien este mas cerca de ti cuando no sabe cuidarte bien-

- que quisiste decir con eso lobo del demoni..-

- ya basta¡¡¡ si tanto quieren esta habitación pues quedémonos los tres y ya déjense de pendejadas¡¡- la verdad es que ambos chicos callaron ya que era extraño escuchar insultar a Kagome…

- mmm si, pero por cierto Kagome que viniste a hacer aquí?- Inuyasha que ya había dado por terminada la discusión se acerco a donde se encontraba su aori y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa

- a¡¡ que, jejeje¡¡ a si¡- Kagome se había sonrojado ya que después de todo abordar a Inuyasha no era difícil pero estando Kouga, la situación cambiaba. Kouga noto la reacción da Kagome la cual no le agrado mucho ya que después de todo esta era la habitación de Inuyasha y si era Kagome quien venia a verlo a altas horas de la noche pues… Kouga mejor decidió apartar esos pensamientos, cambiando un poco la conversación.

- por cierto Kagome, que es eso que traes ahí?- Kouga apunto las extrañas botellas al parecer de dos litros que Kagome había colocado a un lado de ella…

- a si¡¡¡ es verdad, venia a invitarlos, bueno pues ya que derrotamos…-

-derrotamos o derrote?- Inuyasha ya había terminado de vestirse y se sentó a lado de esta.

- bueno, bueno, no seas tan presumido, el hecho es que venia a decirles que-

- a decirnos o a decirle?- Kouga la interrumpió un poco molesto

- que estas celoso lobito, jajaja¡¡¡- Inuyasha se burlo

- claro que no¡¡¡ solo quiero que se explique bien¡¡-

Pero antes de que la situación continuara así y molesta de que era interrumpieran a cada rato Kagome tomo ágilmente ambas botellas y se las pego a los labios a Inuyasha y Kouga, ambos se desconcertaron, pero al sentir el sabor de aquel extraño vino, sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por unos segundos al sentir la gama de sensaciones que ese vino despertaba en cuestión al exquisito e indescifrable sabor que este vino poseía, y que los obligo a dar mas de un trago a esa bebida…

- mm¡¡¡ verdad que esta muy delicioso, a eso venia, a decirles que disfrutemos de estos regalos ya que mañana no creo que nos podamos llevar algo de lo que nos regalaron los aldeanos.

Kouga e Inuyasha cayeron en cuenta que se habían dejado llevar por el sabor del vino así que ambos al ser "despertados" por la voz de Kagome se sonrojaron de sobremanera y al verse a la cara, como un recuerdo fugas paso por sus mentes el encuentro en el río, y fue como adivinar el pensamiento del otro o mas bien temer que el otro descubriese lo que estaban pensando que desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado, a ver a Kagome mas precisamente… Kagome solo sonrió ajena a la situación de ambos chicos y sacando un vaso ( no se de donde XD) se sirvió un poco de la botella de Inuyasha y bebió tranquilamente, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al sentirse observada con demasiado énfasis por ambos chicos…

- que?¡¡ no creo que no les aya gustado- Kagome reprocho, sirviéndose un vaso mas, pero esta vez de la botella de Kouga…

- Kagome? Estas proponiendo que…- Kouga se hallaba un poco sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica

- porque quieres emborracharte Kagome?- sin embargo Inuyasha se encontraba mas tranquilo, aun así la observaba con cierta insistencia, y es que verla así ligeramente sonrojada, la hacían verse muy atractiva y su orgullo estaba por los cielos al saber que lo había escogido a el y no al lobo para beber a su gusto y merced, pero le molestaba la situación de que también había otro espectador que iba a disfrutar de la diversión, por que por lo que lo conocía Inuyasha, después de esto Kouga ni de gracia los dejaría solos…

Ambos chicos decidieron acompañar a Kagome en lo que se proponía después de todo ellos no estaban ahí para reprocharle ni nada, ella ya era una mujer como para saber cuando hacer que cosas… sin embargo con lo que no contaban es que aquel vino delicioso los atraparía a ellos también, Kagome había conseguido mas de ese vino amoratado y ahora los tres se reían de cualquier incoherencia dicha por cualquiera de los tres, de hecho la presencia de Kouga o Inuyasha respectivamente no solo se había hecho tolerable para el otro sino que hasta divertida.

Entonces a la platica salio aquel extraño libro que Kagome había estado leyendo unas horas atrás, y había sido Kouga quien había preguntado. Kagome se sorprendió de que Kouga supiera de aquel libro, de hecho si hubiera estado en aunque sea tres de sus 5 sentidos hubiera interrogado aquel hecho, pero bueno, a como estaba ahora, simplemente le dijo que si, que efectivamente era de ella y que de un tiempo para acá se divertía leyendo esas historias… poco a poco la platica comenzó a tener un sentido un poco elevado…

Kag: jajaja, si ese libro es mío, después de todo, esas historia ya me parecen muy interesantes-

Kou: bueno, pero parecen unas historias demasiado picantes-

Kag: si, eso es lo que las hace divertidas… jajaja no crees, después de todo no tiene nada de malo, o si?-

Kou: bueno no pero…

Inu: después de todo en la época de Kagome, hay mas libertades con respecto a todo

Kag: si, me imagino que entonces ustedes nunca han leído algo como esto?

Kou: pues no, La verdad yo no soy de esos hombres libidinosos a los que les gusta robar libros picantes para leer a solas

Inu: ja, te recuerdo que a ti te encanto esa lectura, al grado que se te olvido que yo estaba ahí jajaja

Kou: bueno, pero si no mal recuerdo fue tu idea el que yo la leyera ya que no querías pasar vergüenzas solo jajaja

Kag: ¿¿? De que hablan, no me digan que ustedes ya leyeron el libro?

Kou: solo la parte que a este perro le pareció interesante

Inu: bien yo solo leí la ultima parte de donde Kagome se había quedado

Kag: y bien Inuyasha? Dime (Kagome se acercaba a cuatro patas como gatita en celo a Inuyasha) como te pareció la historia, interesante? (Kagome se apoyo en los hombros de Inuyasha, puesto a que este se encontraba sentado, Kagome no hizo mucho esfuerzo para tumbarlo, de hecho esta pensó que Inuyasha le había facilitado la tarea, dejándose llevar, y quedando Kagome arriba con las manos a los costados del rostro y las rodillas a los costados de las caderas de Inuyasha, aun sin hacer contacto con su cuerpo) dime, te excitó tanto como a mi? (los cabellos azabaches de Kagome resbalaron haciendo contacto con el rostro de Inuyasha quien solo sonrió ante tal estimulante y tan atrevida pregunta)

Inu: mas que la historia, el verte y olerte a ti mientras la leías era mas excitante pequeña (Inuyasha tenia esa voz gruesa y sensual y sujeto a Kagome de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el para hacer contacto con su cuerpo)

Sus miradas se encontraron demasiado hipnotizantes como para hacer otra cosa, además de sentir la respiración del otro dándole de lleno en el rostro como una fugas caricia calida y que erizaba los poros de la piel, y fue entonces que Kagome se mordió delicadamente el labio inferior, una reacción que Inuyasha ya se había dado cuenta de que la hacia cuando se encontraba nerviosa, pero en este caso hicieron de los labios de la chica algo deseable para el, ligeramente rosados al igual que sus mejillas, y esa delicada y húmeda lengua que se saboreaba dando a entender que probablemente la chica sentía las mismas ganas que el, tal vez por el alcohol, o por el haber estado en vilo durante tanto tiempo hicieron que ambos juntaran sus labios en una calida caricia, pero demasiado rápida para el gusto de ambos y es que Kagome había sido levantada por los aires a manos del hasta ahora espectador Kouga, Inuyasha había sido tomado desprevenido por lo que no pudo evitar la separación con el cuerpo femenino, vio a Kouga y como este lo veía molesto, también como se iba hacia su lugar con Kagome en brazos, así que intento levantarse, pero el repentino movimiento lo hicieron marearse y caer de nuevo en donde estaba, llevándose una mano los ojos como si esto pudiera detener el movimiento giratorio de la habitación… cuando se hubo recuperado se levanto mas lentamente para evitar caer de nuevo y vio con algo de incredulidad como Kagome y Kouga se acercaban lentamente a un beso…

Continuara……………..

No se pierdan la continuación ya que habrá LEMON Y LEMON Y LEMON TRIPLE XD… Nos vemos en el próximo. No olviden sus rewievs XD

**Atte: KAGOME KITTY… **


	2. comenzando a jugar

Esta historia es de pocos capítulos, bueno, a menos que alguien pida mas, aun que sinceramente no lo creo, en fin, ni titulo, ni trama que valga la pena, es solo y únicamente para desahogar mis perversiones, sinceramente no creo poder escribir otra historia como esta, y esta la escribo, no mas porque leí un yaoi que me inspiro… (chale, que pervertida soy)

Diálogos entre - . –

_Y pensamientos en cursiva_

**En parte Yaoi** y además **un trío** muy especial (Inu,Kag,Kou)

…………………………………………_**ADVERTENCIA LEMON**:…………… …………………._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**PERVERSIONES capitulo 2 **

Kouga había observado con desgano como Kagome se acercaba a Inuyasha en intenciones demasiado sensuales y como la platica tomaba un color muy elevado, sin embargo al momento de que Inuyasha sujeto a Kagome por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, Kouga intento levantarse para detener aquello que podría salirse de control pero al igual que Inuyasha, la habitación se le movió obligándolo a retornar al lugar original… al recobrar la compostura observo como ambos chicos se besaban con demasiada intimidad, era como si hubieran olvidado el que el estaba ahí, y sin entender realmente como ya había llegado a lado de Kagome, la había sujetado de los hombros, ya que la cintura se encontraba ocupada por las manos del hanyou, observo con desprecio como es que Inuyasha apenas y podía reaccionar ante la situación, con los celos a flor de piel se alejo a su lugar con Kagome en brazos, pero al sentarse junto con Kagome se disponía a reclamarle el que haya besado a Inuyasha pero la mirada electrizante que esta le mando lo hicieron olvidar lo que iba a decirle.

- Kouga, dime te pusiste celoso…?- la voz de Kagome era melosa y eso a Kouga lo pusieron algo nervioso

- yo…-

- si, seguro que si, pero porque? Por que Inuyasha me beso a mi, …… o porque estábamos disfrutando sin ti?- la voz melosa de Kagome tenia un dejo de sarcasmo

- como?- Kouga no cavilo bien la pregunta de Kagome cuando esta ya se estaba acercando a el con claras intenciones de besarlo a lo que el no se iba a negar,… tal vez fuera por el alcohol o por los celos, que Kouga acelero dicho contacto, al sentir los labios de Kagome demasiado dulces por el vino, la sujeto por los hombros, con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, profundizando el beso en cuestión de instantes en un intento desesperado por reclamarla como su mujer, después de todo Kagome le pertenecía solo a el… aunque sin poder preverlo un pesado cuerpo cayo sobre el de un fuerte impulso, haciéndole algo de daño, aunque no tanto como las garras que se clavaron en su espalda provocándole un agudo dolor punzante a la altura de sus omoplatos, Inuyasha se encontraba sobre Kouga con claras intenciones de destazarlo y ambos se daban miradas desafiantes llenas de ¿celos, la repentina reacción por parte de ambos machos les causo un fuerte mareo a lo que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada mas por algunos segundos, y hubieran seguido con dicha inútil pelea si no fuera por que Kagome ya había llegado a donde ellos y aprovechando la posición de ambos youkais… (Kouga de espaldas al suelo sujetando del cuello del aori a Inuyasha y este sentado sobre el igual y agarrándolo de las correas de la armadura) …que con sus tersas manos separo lenta y suavemente el fuerte agarre de ellos, provocándole a ambos una extraña confusión convirtiéndose en un grave y creciente desconcierto según las acciones de Kagome que avanzaban tranquilamente, y mientras ella desasía cada agarrare de ellos les daba disimuladas e insinuantes carisias turnadas a uno y otro al igual que miradas imposibles de descifrar, miradas encerradas entre pasión, libido, y extraña calma y tranquilidad, como si supiera perfectamente lo que hacia, lo que dejo a ambos demonios a su completa disposición, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban haciendo o de cómo deberían de reaccionar a una situación similar, ambos estaban simplemente a la expectativa, sin poder decir palabra alguna hasta que en un giro mas atrevido y rápido de la estudiante de uniforme rojo, se acomodo encima de Kouga y por delante de Inuyasha dándole la espalda a este ultimo, tomando con velocidad e inusitada destreza las manos del hanyou para ponerlas directamente sobre sus senos…, a lo que Inuyasha soltó un leve gruñido que podría denominarse entre sorpresa y excitación en tanto Kouga gruño e intento levantarse completamente molesto ante tal espectáculo, pero los suaves y dulces labios que ya conocía se posaron nuevamente sobre sus labios haciéndolo perder la razón de su enojo nuevamente, a pesar de tener dos cuerpos sobre el suyo no fue problema sentarse y sujetando a Kagome por la cintura, intento profundizar el beso pero Kagome lo alejo al asirlo por la coleta al tiempo en que dejaba a la vista un costado de su níveo cuello incitando a Kouga a perderse en el, sintiendo de inmediato la calida humedad de la boca del lobo deslizarse por su cuello… y es que Inuyasha al percatarse del beso de Kouga con Kagome lo hicieron enojarse pero la suavidad de los torneados y bien formados senos calidos de Kagome le adormecían la razón y le despertaban el deseo, la situación no le parecía del todo apropiada pero todo eso desapareció al sentir los labios de Kagome sobre los de el, haciéndolo apretar con algo mas de fuerza los pechos de la colegiala a lo que esta soltó un ligero gemido, tal vez de dolor tal vez de placer o de ambos, pero Inuyasha aprovecho aquello para profundizar el contacto pasando de una suave caricia en los labios a una desfrenado y pasional beso, mientras que Kagome ya había caído al abismo de la lujuria y su razón se había dormido mientras que sus hormonas y el vino hablaban por ella, se perdía en un mar de sensaciones que aquellos dos pares de manos le brindaban al igual que el infinito pero cómodo calor que la rodeaba en su totalidad… pero entonces aquel completo desasosiego con el mundo entero se vio interrumpido abruptamente al momento que las manos de Inuyasha bajaron para buscar la delicada cintura de la chica y las manos de Kouga subieron en busca de ese par de calidos montes, y el inminente contacto entre Kouga e Inuyasha dejo desconcertados a ambos chicos interrumpiendo sus acciones para verificar la situación real en la que se encontraban, ambas miradas se toparon primero extrañadas pero poco a poco fueron tornándose algo molestas ya que después de todo uno de los dos sobraba y ya era tiempo de averiguar quien…

Kagome previendo lo que podría ocurrir y que su muy preciado "juego" o mas bien fantasía podría romperse en miles de pedacitos al igual que el cuerpo de alguno de los dos demonios decidió aclarar la situación… después de todo esto podría ser contraproducente, …….pero, si daba resultado, ¿tal vez?…

Puesto a que Kouga ya había logrado salir de debajo de ambos cuerpo y Kagome se encontraba en medio de ambos como un muro y como el objeto de deseo de ambos ninguno había hecho nada aun… …pero la repentina sensación que se desplegó en sus cuerpos los hicieron dar un ligero y ronco gemido mientras apoyaban sus frentes en el los respectivos hombros de Kagome…

**_Bien, bien… a partir de ahora cambiare el tipo de escritura de ser yo " kagome-kitty" la narradora para dar paso a una narración hecha por Inuyasha, Kagome o Kouga … o yo XD… según la situación… jeje … espero no les moleste_**

**Kagome: **

_-No, no, no-_ lentamente sentí el cuerpo del lobo salirse con facilidad de bajo de cuerpo de Inuyasha y del mío, pude ver en la mirada azul como el cielo, como el rencor y el desconcierto crecían lentamente, y ni siquiera tuve que girarme para saber que Inuyasha lo veía de la misma manera después de todo podía sentir la mirada dorada del bello hanyou atravesar mi cuerpo, … - _demonios… recién y ahora me doy cuenta de la situación en la que me e metido, yo y mis estupidas hormonas me han hecho esto, ahora tengo que arreglarlo pero como?_- decidida y con una extraña destreza, que por alguna razón llegue a creer que fue producto del vino anteriormente ingerido y que aun me corría con rapidez por las venas, fue que logre meter mi mano derecha dentro de las pieles que formando una curiosa falda cubrían a Kouga, mientras que mi mano izquierda se metía entre el pantalón rojo de Inuyasha, _-!o kami !_- una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda mi espalda, desde mi espalda baja hasta mis mejillas pasando antes por mis pechos acumulándose sangre en mis pezones, al sentir la firme y grande masculinidad de ambos guerreros entre mis manos, un ligero gemido por parte de ambos acariciaron mis oídos al momento que se recostaban en mis hombros respectivamente – _tal vez esto si funcionara después de todo-_

- por favor- fue lo único que pude decir con suficiente fuerza como para escucharme a mi misma, lo demás lo dije en un susurro, que si no se tratase de un demonio y de un medio demonio, creo que no me hubieran escuchado… - ya… basta… esta noche, … esta noche no quiero pensar en nada, ni en los problemas ni en mis problemas, ni en quien sufre, ni que estoy haciendo, por favor, esta noche quiero olvidarme de todo y quiero que ustedes también lo hagan, que después de todo yo no soy mujer de nadie, soy mi propia dueña y ahora ni eso soy, Quiero caer en un trance donde mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi razón se separen para no sentir mas que placer y amor, es todo lo que quiero y también a ustedes dos…- _al decir estas palabras creí que habrían reclamos o desprecio hacia mi o mínimo, que de todas maneras se pelearían para ver quien era el mejor y así estaría con el ganador o algo así, pero fue algo todavía mejor, algo que jamás podré olvidar…_

Pude sentir las manos de Inuyasha resbalarse delicadamente por mi cintura mientras que las manos de Kouga hacían lo mismo ligeramente mas arriba que las de Inuyasha pero que a pesar de eso el contacto entre ellos se hizo inminente y aun así ninguno de los dos protesto o se detuvo por eso…

**Kouga: **

**-**_jamás creí escuchar unas palabras así, o tan siquiera parecidas, de parte de Kagome, de echo nunca creí encontrarme en esta situación_- por mi mente pasaron fugazmente la imágenes de mi hermano con el subcomandante al igual que cuando me dijo que solo esperaba que no lo odiase por ello… -_pero porque, por que pienso en esto ahora, tal vez porque estoy considerando abiertamente el poseer a Kagome aun si eso significa compartirla al mismo tiempo con Inuyasha, no eso no puede ser, después de todo Inuyasha y yo somos rivales, estar con una hembra que a ambos nos gusta significaría hasta cierto punto una victoria en especial si es una hembra tan importante y hermosa como Kagome,… porque, porque siento que ahora esas trivialidades no me importan tanto como deberían, tal vez sea el vino, o el suave contacto de la mano de Kagome con mi ardiente virilidad lo que adormece mi razón y despierta mi lujuria_,- extiendo mis manos cuidando de no romper con el suave contacto que mantengo con Kagome, e intento sujetar a Kagome por su pequeña cintura, pero la invasión de otro par de manos me obligar a subirlas ligeramente para tener contacto con esa delicada cintura femenina pero sin poder evitar el contacto con los otros brazos, extrañamente, esto no me importa, de hecho en lugar de sentir que se tratan de las manos de mi rival Inuyasha, prefiero percatarme que a pesar de todo su piel es calida y suave, justo como creí que seria en ese justo momento, … nuevos recuerdos invaden mi memoria, recuerdos de aquella extraña historia que hizo que Inuyasha me jugara aquella extraña y mala broma de acercarse a mi sin ropa alguna que tapase su cuerpo, después de todo la luna llena y mi libido me hicieron percatarme que su piel lucia levemente mas blanca a la luz de la luna, malas jugarretas de mi mente, si, pero que ahora me servirán de mucho… así que dando el primer, o lo que espero sea el primer paso a lo que sea que signifique esto, me levanto solo un poco, sintiendo un ligero mareo a causa del vino, quedo de rodillas y apretó la cintura y el cuerpo de Kagome contra mi, sin importarme la presencia de aquellos brazos, cuyas manos hacían presión contra mi vientre muy cerca de mi sexo… la situación es un poco extraña pero por suerte a dejado de ser incomoda y al parecer Inuyasha piensa lo mismo… ya que el también…….

**Inuyasha:**

_- no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, tal vez no seria prudente y el vino… bueno _- la suave y calida mano que sostiene mi sexo, me hace perder hasta cierto punto la situación en la que me encuentro, tanto así , que de hecho creo que no me importo considerar aquella propuesta recién hecha por Kagome, _- mi Kagome… bueno, después de todo no estoy en derecho de reclamarla así, y menos después de que ella admitió no ser mujer de nadie y eso, bueno… maldito vino, aun me marea… pero tal vez yo mismo quisiera olvidarme por un momento de todo_-… … por mi mente pasaron imágenes de la sonrisa de la dulce colegiala y de la manera en que poco a poco para mi se fue volviendo cada vez mas atractiva, su delicioso aroma que siempre me encendía, al grado de que en varias ocasiones y cuando ella regresaba a su época, yo me perdía en el bosque solo para pensar en ella, en algún lugar privado para que nadie me viera o me escuchara mientras descargaba toda esa necesidad por aquel hermoso cuerpo femenino -_en esta ocasión no dudaría en hacerla mía finalmente después de tanta espera, pero la presencia de Kouga me relega, después de todo es el un macho y además mi rival_…- nuevos recuerdos, de la historia, de Kagome mientras dormía, mientras ella leía la historia, de Kouga mientras el la leía… después de todo a ambos nos afecto de la misma manera,-¡_es cierto, esa mirada… esa extraña mirada que me dio cuando le reclame de haber mojado el libro, será caso que?..._- aun desconcertado y sin saber realmente como actuar pero en expectativa de lo que podría pasar y de alguna manera extraña dispuesto a aceptar las decisiones que tomen los otros dos que comparten esta habitación, decidí abrazar por la cintura a Kagome esperando en que ella entendiera mi decisión mejor que yo, después de todo en estos momentos no estoy muy seguro de nada… solo de que si han de de quedarse… yo también… , sin prescindirlo realmente siento el roce de las manos de Kouga, es extraño pero no desagradable, estrecho un poco mas aquella delicada cintura mientras duermo mi razón ayudado por el vino, para dar paso a extrañas sensaciones que despiertan la lujuria y sin importarme realmente que aquellos brazos sean del lobo, prefiero sentir que realmente se trata de una piel suave y calida, no retrocedo, pero aun no me atrevo a nada mas, aun me estoy acostumbrando a lo que podría pasar si esto continua, aunque realmente no me importa, lo único que me importa es sentir… de repente siento como si Kagome quisiera ser arrebatada de mi lado, ya que el súbito movimiento del lobo me a tomado por sorpresa sin embargo, contraria a la leve desesperación que sentí por una fracción de segundo al creer que esto acabaría antes de empezar, siento el calor de ambos cuerpos apresando mis manos, de hecho es una sensación muy agradable, pero con algo de temor de que fuera a ser una ilusión y de que todo se fuera a escapar, rápidamente retiro mis manos de esa delicada cintura para asir el costado de la ropa de Kouga a la altura de su cadera y los jalo hacia mi propio cuerpo, dejando a Kagome apretada entre nosotros y ahora son las manos del lobo las que tocan mi vientre, notando que estas quedan muy cerca de mi sexo firme y no logrando evitar pensar si acaso Kouga tubo la misma sensación que yo en ese momento, aunque todas mis preguntas desaparecieron al percibir la fuerza y rapidez con la que Kouga apreso mi cadera e hizo tan estrecho este enlace que Kagome se vio obligada a retirar sus manos de donde se encontraban, la electrizante caricia que dejo al retirarla compenso la perdida de dicha calida sensación…… ambos aviamos aceptado, ahora era cuestión de Kagome para guiarnos ya que nos habíamos abandonado a ella y a las prometedoras sensaciones que amenazaban en desatarse en cualquier momento…

**Kagome:**

mi razón se a adormecido por completo, solo la sensación de sentirme apresada por dos hermosos cuerpos masculinos es lo que me mantiene despierta, _aun no puedo creer que hayan aceptado mi invitación a algo imposible, pero agradezco al vino y al destino por dejarme tener la oportunidad de cumplir esta inigualable fantasía, después de todo estoy con los dos mejores guerreros que podría conocer jamás… _

(nota de Kagome-kitty: ya se que el segundo mejor guerrero de esta serie es Sesshomaru, pero para Kagome en Kouga así que continuemos XD)

Decidida y completamente extasiada me dispongo a dejarme llevar por lo que mi recién descubierto instinto me indique, puedo sentir la presión de las caderas de ambos machos y aunque la presión no me deja casi respirar no quisiera jamás apartarme de aquí… con una mano tomo la nuca de Kouga y con la otra la de Inuyasha, siento como el agarre disminuye su fuerza pero no por ello su fiereza, lentamente beso los labios de Kouga quien sujeta mi cintura con aprensión, pero sin dejarlo profundizar giro levemente mi cabeza para encontrarme con los exquisitos labios de Inuyasha dispuestos a ser tomados por los míos, es un beso igual mente corto y hasta ahora me percato que ambos labios saben a aquel afrodisíaco vino,… deseo a Inuyasha mas que a Kouga al menos en este instante, así que me giro lentamente, aunque es difícil estando de rodillas ambos demonios me facilitan la tarea, quedo de frente a Inuyasha al fin puedo sentir el calor de su pecho en el mío, pero no es suficiente, lo deseo completamente, lento, mis manos tratan de abrir el aori de mi chico de ojos dorados, a lo que el se separa un poco para darme la oportunidad de hacerlo, mis manos entran en contacto con su suave piel y quedo enajenada de todo lo demás hasta que unos calidos y húmedos labios se posan en la parte de atrás de mi cuello haciéndome sentir un escalofríos que recorre todo mi cuerpo, logrando que baje de un solo tiron el aori de Inuyasha, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y por lo tanto dándole mas espacio a Kouga para acariciar toda la parte de atrás de mi cuello y mis hombros con sus calidos labios, sin embargo no puedo controlar un ligero gemido al sentir el roce de sus colmillos contra mi piel que reclama el contacto de algo tan peligroso pero al mismo tiempo tan placentero…

**Kouga:**

_o Kagome_, logro distinguir un gemido proveniente desde lo profundo de tu garganta, justo en el momento en que logro morder con delicadeza tu piel justo debajo de tu sedoso cabello, salve vino que me deja tenerte esta noche y de la cual que me deja disfrutar de tu piel, pero aun no es suficiente, deseo sentir mas y ya no puedo controlarme, subo mis manos desde tu cintura hasta tus hombros, no sin antes sentir todo el contorno de tu bien formada figura, _-que extraño, no sentí las manos de Inuyasha-_ y aunque me da curiosidad de saber donde se encuentran, prefiero abrirme camino hacia esta exquisita piel, intento bajar la blusa de Kagome a través de sus hombros, pero un puedo nada mas que dejar a la vista la blanca piel de sus hombros, tan deseable y ardiente que no puedo evitar probarla, tiene en verdad un sabor mas exquisito del que jamás podría haberme imaginado, quiero sentirla mas, aun mas… recordando que ella tiene los botones de su blusa al frente me encamino hacia dicha zona para liberar a Kagome de su vestimenta… pero… _o, jeje, creo que encontré las manos de Inuyasha…_

**Inuyasha: **

Puedo sentir los calidos labios de Kagome sobre mi pecho, es una sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo comenzando donde ella a depositado sus calidos labios hasta terminar acumulándose cada vez mas en mi entrepierna, es un placer inigualable, pero aun no es suficiente, -_te deseo tanto Kagome, quiero que tu sientas tanto placer como el que yo estoy sintiendo- _mis manos han quedado apresadas por mi aori a medio quitar así que tengo que forcejear un poco con mi ropa para poder liberar mis manos y volver a sentir esa calida piel que se me a escapado, sus piernas… me e apoderado de sus piernas, las cuales desde siempre habían sido objeto de mis fantasías, ese par de piernas bien formadas por tanto caminar en busca de los fragmentos de shikon, pero ahora e de concentrarme en despojarla de sus prendas para hacerla sentir tanto placer como el que yo estoy sintiendo, sus bien formados pechos que apenas y entran en mis manos, tan suaves y deseables, pero aquella blusa blanca tan estorbosa que me gustaría destrozarla con mis garras, pero no… Kouga esta aquí y si hago un movimiento como ese podría echarlo todo a perder y eso es lo ultimo que quisiera, feh¡ maldito y sagrado vino, afrodisíaco seguramente, que nos haz puesto en esta situación, donde por primera vez en mi vida no e de sentir celos solo placer y deseo……

…

Inuyasha intenta lentamente quitar los botones de la blusa blanca de Kagome, el pecho de esta subía y descendía rápidamente por la excitación que sentía, ella se aferraba de los antebrazos del hanyou mientras sentía la calidez de la boca del lobo recorrerle los hombros distinguiendo el apetito que Kouga demostraba con el movimiento de su lengua…

Inuyasha apenas había logrado desabotonar un solo botón de la blusa de Kagome cuando las manos de Kouga se toparon con las de el… fue un momento de tensión para Kagome ya que un con temor se percato de cómo ambos demonios se miraban desconcertados pero visiblemente mas calmados, solo un poco agitados por la excitación en la que se encontraban los tres, después de todo en estos momentos ambos eran impredecibles… para completa alegría, satisfacción y excitación de la chica ambos demonios se miraron y se sonrieron ligeramente, de una manera indescifrable, apenas perceptible aunque fue como si fuesen a comenzar una nueva pelea, pero realmente era una confirmación de que le permitirían al otro estar y disfrutar de esto…

**Inuyasha: **

_Kouga, puedo ver en tu mirada el deseo que tienes por poseer a Kagome… y aunque yo también tengo deseos de hacerla mía no puedo evitar el pensar que en estos momentos no siento celos de ti… estoy seguro que será el vino el que habla pero… pero… tengo tantos deseos de hacerla mía como el querer que tu participes, Kouga… maldito seas por provocarme esto, maldito seas por hacerle el amor a Kagome al mismo tiempo que yo, maldito seas por excitarla igual que yo, pero sobre todo maldito seas por que tu presencia comienza a excitarme a mi…_

**Kouga: **

_Inuyasha, tu presencia me aturde demasiado, o tal vez sea el vino, pero de algo estoy seguro, de que en tu mirada hay deseo, el deseo de poseer a Kagome, lo sabré yo que tengo infinitas ganas de hacerla mía pero, porque? Porque tu presencia no me provoca celos, solo desconcierto… porque… porque quiero… por que deseo que también te quedes y de que la disfrutemos juntos… maldito Inuyasha, maldito vino, malditas ganas de que te quedes…_

Entendiéndose sin palabras tanto Kouga como Inuyasha destazaron de un jalón la blusa blanca de Kagome, ella soltó un agudo grito por la sorpresa y por la sensación electrizante que esas garras le provocaron al hacer contacto con su piel pero sin lastimarla en lo mas mínimo, … Inuyasha a su izquierda y Kouga a su propia izquierda, lamieron sin recato el cuello y hombros de Kagome que habían quedado al descubierto, mientras se desasían con apremio de los tirones de blusa que estorbaban mientras aprovechaban para acariciar sin reparos la piel de la chica, y si en el transcurso de su tarea auto impuesta se topaban con el otro… pues simplemente ignoraban dicho contacto o mejor aun, lo disfrutaban…

Inuyasha tomo apremiante los labios de Kagome los cuales le abrieron paso al instante permitiendo la intrusión de la boca de este, mientras Kouga desasía con sus garras el sostén de Kagome, y abriéndose paso entre el pecho de Inuyasha y el de Kagome acaricio con fiereza los senos de esta, a lo que ella soltó un fuerte gemido ronco desde lo profundo de su garganta al sentir aquellas aprisionantes manos apropiarse de esa parte tan sensible…

Aprovechando de que Kouga la había "obligado" a girarse para ahora ser el quien besara con desenfreno esos labios sonrosados por el anterior contacto con el hanyou Inuyasha sujeto la cintura Kagome y beso con demasiado sentimiento pero con rapidez el abdomen de la chica mientras su mano se colaba entre su falda roja, Kagome se tenso involuntariamente aspirando con fuerza el aire que le era arrebatado parcialmente por el lobo, al sentir la electrizante sensación que las manos de Inuyasha le había provocado al hacer contacto con esa zona tan erógena que era aun cubierta por esa fina pieza de encaje rosa… Inuyasha levemente subió su mirada solo para percatarse de que Kagome besaba y era besada con arrebato por el youkai lobo… una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo pero lejos de sentir molestia arremetió con su boca contra uno de los pechos de la chica que había quedado descubierto ya que el otro estaba siento manipulado por Kouga…

Kagome contrabajo y respiraba entrecortadamente el aire suficiente que sus pulmones le exigían, y entre el beso de Kouga sus caricias y las desbordantes sensaciones que Inuyasha le hacia sentir al succionar con la fuerza justa uno de sus pezones y acariciar su intimidad que empezaba a humedecerse demasiado, no se percato en que momento había perdido el control de la situación, pero eso no importaba ahora… de hecho nada mas importaba… ya los tres habían caído por fin al frenesí de esta sensual locura…

Inuyasha podía sentir entre sus dedos la humedad que la chica producía desde sus ardientes entrañas y que mojaba su ropa interior…

-¡¡INUYASHA¡¡- una exclamación de ella de entre los labios del lobo, Kagome se había sentido desfallecer al sentir un par de los dedos del hanyou hundirse en su intimidad con rapidez y relativa facilidad…

Fue entonces que tanto a Kouga como a Inuyasha sus sentidos fueron inundados desorbitadamente por la esencia de Kagome, incitándolos a apresurar su marcha…

Inuyasha desgarro la cinturilla de la falda roja mientras que Kouga se levantaba con Kagome en brazos…

Para Kagome todo fue tan rápido que apenas se percato que su falda había descendido por sus piernas como si de una caricia se tratase y que ahora solo con su ropa interior rosa era depositada con extremo cuidado en la cama king site de la habitación _(olvide mencionarlo en el capi 1 pero en las habitaciones habían camas de tipo americano como a las que Kagome esta acostumbrada y puesto a que se trataba de la lujosa mansión del terrateniente, estas eran camas realmente grandes XD)_ por Kouga quien la veía como si se tratase de un increíble tesoro o de una exquisita y exótica fruta.

**Kouga: **

_-Kagome, eres en verdad aun mas hermosa que como en mis mas austeros sueños te recuerdo_- te admiro de pies a cabeza realmente extasiado, acaricio con la mirada tu calida y tersa piel de doncella, desde los contornos de su cara pasando por sus sonrojadas mejillas y cuyos ojos canelas fulgurantes como si de flamas se tratasen, me miran tratando de descifrar mi propia alma, hasta tus bien formados pechos que suben y bajas al compás de tu agitada respiración, coronados por esos apetecibles pezones que mas tarde me daré a la tarea de saborear… y sigo descendiendo por esa sencilla y delicada cintura que se ensancha sugerente al pasar por las caderas, y aquella fina pieza de lencería rosa que esconde delicadamente de la vista, el mas sublime tesoro que cualquier youkai, humano o hanyou pudiese desear finalizando en ese par de torneadas piernas que con solo verlas provocan un deseo irresistible de tocarlas…

**Kagome: **

Kouga puedo ver en tu mirada el febril deseo que tienes de poseerme y solo con mirar tus hermosos ojos azules como el mas divino cielo, distingo la admiración que me profesas, recorres mi figura como si fuera una agraciada tennyou, haciéndome sentir un agradable hormigueo por donde pasas tu calida mirada celeste… lentamente posas tu mano en una de mis piernas provocando una y mil sensaciones eléctricas en esa parte, sensaciones que se esparcen en todo mi cuerpo y que aumentan a medida que tu mano asciende con cuidado por ellas,- _o kami¡¡-_ siento como tus dedos buscan inexpertos pero lenta y suavemente la forma de colarse entre las orillas de mis pantis, el calor que siento en vientre es demasiado para poder soportarlo… - ¡¡¡Kouga¡¡¡- no puedo evitar que una exclamación se escape de mi boca al sentir con claridad como tus garras destazan esa fina pieza de lencería que Ayumi me regalo cuando cumplí los 19 años, pero que a pesar de eso no me provoca mas que una sensación fugaz de extremo calor por donde estas han pasado, me pregunto que es lo que estos dos tendrán por destazar mis ropas…

Inuyasha había permanecido a la expectativa después de haber desgarrado la falda de Kagome, solo había observado como Kouga la depositaba el la cama y la admiraba de la misma forma en que el había tenido ya anteriores oportunidades de hacerlo mientras esta dormía cuando regresaba a su época en noches calurosas como estas y solo la cubría una delicada blusa blanca demasiado transparente y corta que paresia que con solo rozarla cedería en contra de sus garras… pero cuando este desgarro la única prenda rosa que aun cubría a Kagome, sabia que el no se quedaría atrás…

Continuara……………..

No se pierdan la continuación ya que será la conclusión de este pervertido pero tan exquisitamente deseable Lemon XD

Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias e inclusive tomatazos en un reviews porfis

**Agradecimientos Especiales a: **

**Tsuki-ummi kaze: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me sentí muy alagada por tu review, te prometo que tendré listo el final de esta historia lo mas pronto posible.

**Han-Ko**muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero sigas leyendo mi historia.

**Misao De Shinamori: **gracias por tu review espero que mi historia te siga gustando

**Atte: KAGOME KITTY… **


	3. INUYASHA, KAGOME Y KOUGA

Diálogos entre - . –

_Y pensamientos en cursiva_

**En parte Yaoi** y además **un trío** muy especial (Inu,Kag,Kou)

…………………………………………_**ADVERTENCIA LEMON**: limón, lima y hasta naranja …………… …………………._

……………………………………………………………_(explicito)…………………………………………………………_

**PERVERSIONES capitulo 3 n¬n**

Inuyasha había permanecido a la expectativa después de haber desgarrado la falda de Kagome, solo había observado como Kouga la depositaba en la cama y la admiraba de la misma forma en que el había tenido ya anteriores oportunidades de hacerlo… pero cuando este desgarro la única prenda rosa que aun cubría a Kagome, sabia que el no se quedaría atrás…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inuyasha intento levantarse de donde se encontraba pero nuevamente el mareo provocado por el excesivo vino que aun corría por sus venas lo obligo a intentarlo dos veces…

Kouga acaricio con su lengua serpenteante el vientre de Kagome, mientras esta intentaba acariciar los hombros del youkai lobo que aun se encontraban cubiertos por su armadura y sus pieles marrones afelpadas agradables al contacto pero que por el momento salían sobrando.

Kagome aun sabiendo que para ella seria imposible quitar esa armadura del cuerpo de Kouga, la pura insinuación de hacerlo le sirvió al lobo para hacerlo el mismo… al incorporarse de la posición en que se encontraba, disfrutando del vientre de la hermosa tennyou, un manto de cabellos plateados reemplazo su antes posición, Inuyasha había aprovechado la pausa que Kouga había hecho para tirarse sobre Kagome y capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso…

Kouga, al ver que Inuyasha ya había "ganado" su lugar se apresuro a quitarse su armadura pero la torpeza de sus movimientos hicieron de esta tarea un poco mas tardada, obligándose sin querer a observar desde su posición, a ambos cuerpos retozantes sobre la cama…

**Kouga:**

Kagome… Inuyasha… los observo mientras ustedes se besan apasionadamente… _o diablos maldita armadura, nunca antes me había costado tanto el quitármela…_ por fin lo logro, la aviento a un lado de la cama y me dispongo a unirme de nueva cuenta al juego pero… fue inquietante la sensación que se albergo en mi pecho al percatarme de lo excitados que se encontraban ellos, celos no eran… mi cuerpo no responde y quedo expectante a lo que el hanyou pretende, pues ya ha descendido hasta el bajo vientre de Kagome, me acerco un poco mas en lo que Inuyasha separa y levanta las rodillas de Kagome quedando el hincado en el piso y su rostro en el medio de ese hermoso par de piernas de mujer… escucho un profundo suspiro por parte de Kagome, mientras sus manos se aferran a la sabana color marfil y es entonces que entiendo a la perfección lo que Inuyasha esta haciendo…

**Inuyasha: **

_Mi preciosa Kagome… tienes un sabor exquisito y ciertamente me alegra el ser el primero en sentirte_… siento la presencia de Kouga detrás de mi y aunque no se que pretende, ciertamente no me preocupa… _vaya… quien diría que el lobo era un voyerista…_ lentamente acerco mi mano derecha hasta mi boca y trozo dos de mis garras… me a causado un poco de dolor, pero no quiero lastimar a mi hermosa gatita, suavemente introduzco primero un dedo y luego el otro asegurándome de no lastimarla, sin saber realmente si lo conseguí ya que Kagome sujeto mi cabello con fuerza y dio un fuerte gemido, pero elevando un poco sus caderas me insito a continuar… …siento como sus manos rodean suavemente mis orejas que en un acto reflejo doble hacia atrás, dándole a entender que dicho contacto me agradaba bastante, contrario a lo que siempre había dicho, la verdad es que cuando acaricia mis orejas de esta manera provoca un cierto escalofríos en mi espalda y el calor inunda mis mejillas y en este caso, la satisfacción que siento complementa mi libido y mi pasión por mi hermosa nekko.

Siento el contacto del pecho de Kouga en mi espalda, no me percate de que se acercara… que pretende…

**Kouga:**

Inuyasha… las mieles de Kagome en combinación con las gotas de sangre de el haber trozado tus garras a provocado que mis sentidos se nublaran mas de lo que ya estaban… simplemente no aguanto mas el estar de observador… necesito sentir lo mismo que tu… me acerco hasta ti y me hinco justo detrás de ti sin poder evitar el contacto para no perder el equilibrio que a menguado por culpa del vino … …no… mentira… realmente lo hago para sentir tu tersa piel, …sujeto la mano con la que das placer a Kagome, me es ya irresistible esta situación, necesito probar esta combinación afrodisíaca que es para mi tu sangre y las mieles de Kagome…

**Inuyasha**:

Siento el contacto de Kouga hasta que este detuvo mi mano que entraba y salía con precisión del interior de Kagome mientras mi lengua hacia su trabajo, justo por arriba de aquel lugar, al principio creí que el querría hacerlo también, pero sentí una fuerte descarga eléctrica arremolinándose en mi estomago cuando el lobo introdujo mis dedos en su boca y devoro el almíbar que los lubricaban, el contacto de su suave lengua torneando mis dedos me hicieron sentir extraño, demasiado, totalmente desconcertado y para mi mala suerte completamente excitado.

Superando completamente mis expectativas y sin ponerme a pensarlo demasiado, porque si así hubiera sido jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice, sujete a Kouga de la parte de atrás de su cuello con la mano que anteriormente este mismo degustaba, y lo acerque a mi ansiosamente y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese reaccionar, mis labios se encontraban en completo contacto con los de el, y aun percatándome de lo que hacia, en mi mente solo había una cosa, probar aquella precaria y calida lengua que anteriormente percibí, por fin logre hacerme del contacto con ella, me sorprendí mucho, ya que el lobo había aceptado aquella intrusión por parte mía y además de eso, el mismo me contestaba con la misma ferocidad a aquel beso, inundándonos del sabor excitante de Kagome y del dulce vino el cual seguía presente, aunque con menos intensidad que antes…

**Kagome: **

Me encuentro en la gloria, sujeta de la orejitas blancas y aterciopeladas de mi Inuyasha mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi intimidad, era realmente enloquecedor los movimientos arrebatadores de su lengua que me provocaban un frenesí de espasmos que me hablaban de una próxima culminación de placer, pero un poco antes de que todo mi mundo detonara, Inuyasha se detuvo súbitamente, aun con mi mundo dando vueltas recupere un poco el aliento y tranquilamente trate de divisar al dueño que tanto placer me había brindado, fue extraño lo que vi, cierta y completamente desconcertante, pero no por ello menos excitante, Inuyasha y Kouga, ambos de rodillas en el piso, se confinaban en un beso que podría describirse como meramente salvaje, vehemente, impetuoso, subversivo…… justo como ellos…

No podría decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero sentí un calor inusitado recorrer mis ya muy arreboladas mejillas, si es que eso era posible, …no me di cuenta de en que momento me había sentado en la cama, al igual que perdí la noción del tiempo mientras disfrutaba de aquel sensual y erótico espectáculo que mis dos cachorros me brindaban…

……………………….n.n…………………..

La necesidad de aire obligo a ambos guerreros a detener el brío con el que contornaban sus labios, pero la visión de lo que era la realidad les atizo como un balde de agua fría, ciertamente se habían besado, no… mas bien se habían devorado en un intento por saciar aquella imperiosa necesidad de sentir …

Avergonzados y completamente sonrojados, ninguno pudo mantenerse la mirada advirtiendo que justo a lado de ellos había un par de pies felizmente balanceándose en la orilla de la cama, …la mirada celeste y la dorada delinearon con suavidad y sagacidad la provocativa figura femenina y que a pesar de su recién "accidente" no pudieron evitar que el furor los envolviera de nuevo, hasta toparse con esa pícara mirada canela que los observaba como si se trataran de dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate,(mmm… chocolate… XP (ejem… disculpen mi momento Simpsons XD)) …una sonrisa picara acorde con su mirada la hacían ver como una autentica gatita que había logrado arrinconar a su deliciosa presa…

- o vamos, no se detengan por mi, pueden continuar… en serio- la risilla que soltó hizo avergonzar de sobremanera a ambos chicos, matizando completamente sus mejillas, no consiguiendo nada mas que un carraspeo nervioso por parte de ambos…

Velozmente esta se levanto y con la misma se tiro sobre Inuyasha quien cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo con Kagome encima y un beso fugaz el lo labios silencio cualquier reclamo por haber, quedando a horcajadas sobre el hanyou, se giro y llamando con los brazos a Kouga lo animo a acercarse a ella…

Aparentemente obediente, el lobo se acerco a ella pero en lugar de posesionarse sobre Inuyasha según las indicaciones de Kagome, Kouga la levanto abruptamente por la cintura mientras soltaba una que otra risa y dándole una vuelta completa en aire la dejo caer sobre el suave colchón de la cama…

-vienes o piensas quedarte ahí- le dijo Kouga a Inuyasha dándole una mirada fugaz y de sagaz invitación, mientras Inuyasha observaba desde el piso donde Kagome lo había dejado, como Kouga desaparecía de su vista al acostarse sobre la cama

Como dos felinos cazando (irónico, no creen, XD) se acercaron tranquilamente a Kagome, acostándose lentamente sobre ella, (michi y michi, claro…) Inuyasha se posesiono de los labios de Kagome mientras Kouga sensibilizaba el lóbulo de la oreja de ella con su lengua y un pezón con una mano, Kagome acaricio las orejitas de Inuyasha para descender las manos por su espalda y llegar hasta su cintura y notar el óbice que figuraba el pantalón, dando un pequeño gruñido por no poder sentir mas, opto por intentar desamarrar la cinturilla del pantalón rojo de este, Inuyasha soltó una arrogante risilla y fue el mismo quien tuvo que deshacerse del resto de su aori, y claro, mientras Inuyasha se peleaba con el nudo de su pantalón, tuvo que separarse de los labios de Kagome, siendo remplazado de inmediato por Kouga el cual sintió de inmediato las caricias descendientes de Kagome a lo largo de su espalda, hasta escuchar el gruñido correspondiente para el, por aun tener ropa puesta, sonriendo de la misma manera arrogante que Inuyasha, Kouga opto por terminar de deshacerse de esas ahora fastidiosas ropas…

Ambos guerreros no pudieron evitar el darse a si mismos una escudriñarte mirada, notando la prominente excitación del otro, por un momento ambos dudaron si realmente seria buena idea seguir con este juego, que a pesar de lo que ellos querían creer ya se había salido de control… suavemente una mirada canela encendida igual y recorrió esos hermoso y esculturales par de cuerpos que tenia frente a ella, aunque con una pasión distinta, admirando cada músculo bien formado, de los brazos, el torso, imaginando lo que debería sentirse recorrer sus manos por aquellos canales que dividían cada músculo y que hablaban de su fortaleza, o si acaso deleitando el sabor prematuramente que esa tersa piel debe tener, levemente mas bronceada en Kouga, probablemente por el tipo de ropas que este usaba y que no lo protegían lo suficiente del sol. Y al final notando sin poder evitarlo o mas bien sin querer evitarlo la masculinidad de estos dos guerreros altas y fuertes como un arma mas que estaban dispuestos a esgrimir con alguna presa que lo amerite,… y por primera vez Kagome pensó en las consecuencias de estar con dos hombres a la vez… y para colmo en su primera vez, y por si eso fuera poco ninguno de ellos humano o al menos no completamente… …

Algo indecisos ambos demonios se acercaron insinuantes al cuerpo de Kagome que descansaba placidamente sobre la cama y a medias debajo de ellos…

Kagome sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo con cada nueva caricia que cada uno de sus cachorros le proporcionaba con sus manos, lengua o inclusive con su bien proporcionada y firme virilidad, olvidando por un momento o queriendo aplazar lo mas posible el saber que era inevitable el que no saliera del todo ilesa de este encuentro, pero confiando mas que nunca en ellos, borrando sus preocupaciones con ayuda del delicado sabor a sal que saboreaba del cuerpo de sus hermosos demonios.

Sonriendo divertida y extrañamente excitada Kagome disfrutaba si en medio del cachondeo Kouga e Inuyasha se acariciaban entre ellos "sin querer" como cuando Kouga se percato de que era la pierna de Inuyasha y no la de Kagome la que acariciaba, o cuando Inuyasha descendió su mano rápidamente solo para toparse con la intimidad de Kouga, avergonzándose un poco ya que el buscaba sentir el vientre de Kagome…

Poco a poco el propio instinto de ellos, les hablo de la completa posesión que en algún momento deberían llevar a cabo aun sin saber como hacerlo ya que después de todo esta no era una situación muy normal, no se podían dar el lujo de confiar plenamente en su instinto…

Kagome, Notando la tensión que empezaba a formarse entre ambos machos, esta decidió tomar la situación en sus manos, ya que si esto continuaba así podía acabar en un total desastre esta tan perfecta fantasía, pero como hacerlo de tal manera que fuera nada mas uno quien la tomara completamente, pero sin que el otro se sintiera relegado y pudiera enojarse, entonces fue que tomo prestada una de las situaciones que en el libro planteaba tan específicamente….…………..

……………………………………………

Suave pero hábilmente Kagome se levanto de la cama dejando a los dos demonios acostados y expectantes a lo que aquella tennyou haría.

Kagome llamo con la mano a Inuyasha para que este se incorporara, obediente Inuyasha la abrazo por la cintura y trato de besarla en los labios pero esta se negó, haciendo que el hanyou la abrazara quedando a su espalda, … y ella se subió suavemente sobre Kouga quien solo la veía ferviente cuando esta quedo sentada sobre su vientre, aun con Inuyasha sosteniéndola por la cintura...

Kagome aprovecho la ocasión para liberar el cabello de Kouga de esa molesta coleta sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello y descubriendo que el lo tenia aun mas largo que el de ella misma aunque no tan largo como el de Inuyasha… descendió sobre los labios del lobo rozándolos apenas y sonriendo ante el reclamo de Kouga por no besarlo como el quisiera, …fue depositando húmedos besos por sus mejillas, cuello y torso en una zigzaguearte y calida caricia hasta quedar a solo un centímetro de su erguida masculinidad.

Kouga aun con el delicado delirio de las caricias húmedas de Kagome, dio un ligero respingo cuando la fina mano de ella lo tomo comprobando la firmeza y el tamaño de su hombría, soltando un corto gemido placentero al sentir la humedad de la lengua de ella posándose en la punta de la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo y descendiendo lentamente, sintiendo vertiginosas oleadas de calor mientras Kagome se hacia poco a poco mas experta en esta caricia, provocándole cada vez mas gemidos…

Inuyasha seguía instintivamente las ordenes de Kagome… mientras esta descendía por el abdomen del youkai, el disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel de su espalda levemente salada y dulce al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos torneaban esas piernas que durante sus viajes deseaba disfrutar en secreto, volviéndose un delirio las faldas cada vez mas sensuales que portaba, cuando esta regresaba de su tiempo… poco a poco la propia posición continuamente cambiante de Kagome le dieron a Inuyasha la pauta para poder consumar esta exasperante fantasía, (como una posición de perrito XD) el nerviosismo recorrió sus venas cuando los graves gemidos del lobo comenzaros a inundar la habitación, pero el calor apremiante en su vientre y su dominante instinto le dictaban que en ese momento hiciera suya a Kagome, que se posesionara de ella y que cantara victorioso el poder ser el primero, que la embistiera con tal fuerza y placer que ella misma se olvidara de todo lo que no fuera el… … acariciando comprobante una ultima vez la intimidad de Kagome, Inuyasha tomo su miembro y colocándose en posición, suavemente entro en ella, sintiendo el creciente calor de la cavidad interior de ella, la suavidad y al mismo tiempo la rodeante presión que lo acariciaban, gimiendo inevitable por tener que adecuar su pasión a ella, sabiendo que por mas que deseara embestirla como su delirio le indicaba, sabia que tenia que ser delicado… aunque no sabia con certeza cuanto mas podría controlarse.

Kagome comenzaba a disfrutar de la caricia que ella misma le propinaba a Kouga, cuando el propio roce de Inuyasha la hicieron regresar a la realidad… aunque continuo torpemente la caricia que le daba al lobo, la intromisión de Inuyasha en ella, incrementaron el calor en su vientre volviéndolo una dolorosa tortura pero que ella misma sabia que pronto se trasformaría en un inimaginable placer, aunque el dolor parecía ir en aumento, hasta el momento en que tubo que detener todo lo que ella estaba haciendo, irguiéndose un poco para tratar de menguar un poco el dolor de tener a Inuyasha por primera vez hundiéndose dentro de ella…………..

Llego el momento en que Kouga ya no reconocía sus gemidos como propios, vencido en un mar de sensaciones que la bella tennyou le propiciaba, hasta el momento en que todo se detuvo momentáneamente para el, la bella chica se aferraba de sus piernas mientras que sus gemidos y sus gestos hablaban mas de dolor que de placer, y aunque tubo ganas de reclamarle a Inuyasha por lastimarla de ese modo, el mismo sabia que debía ser así, en ese momento confiaba en que el hanyou supiera controlarse, …abnegado mas no por ello molesto, Kouga acepto que fue Inuyasha a quien Kagome eligió para ser el primero, aunque en su orgullo prefería pensar que ayudo el hecho de que Inuyasha era medio humano.

Kouga se incorporo en la cama quedando sentado sobre sus pies y frente a Kagome, sujetándola por los brazos mientras le daba apoyo con su propio cuerpo para que Kagome estuviese en una posición mas cómoda, atrapando los gemidos salientes de ella con sus propios labios, besándola con pasión apremiante como si se tratase de el quien la poseyese en ese momento, sintiendo en respuesta el propio frenesí de la tennyou y los movimientos ondulantes provocados por los movimientos cadenciosos de Inuyasha…

El dolor ya había pasado regresando el placer con aun mayor fuerza que antes, Kagome podía sentir la magnificencia de Inuyasha entrando y saliendo aumentando poco apoco cada vez mas la fuerza y velocidad a como empezó, era excitante y delirante la vertiginosa fricción acometida, las propias garras de Inuyasha se clavaban en sus caderas pero sin lastimarla, sus cabellos plateados acariciaban su espalda y se confundían entre su melena negra, mientras los labios vehementes de Kouga devoraban cada uno de los gemidos que quisieran escapar desde lo mas profundo de ella, perdiéndose en esa calida lengua que contornaba la suya propia y sus suaves labios, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se volvía ligero y la pasión y el placer llenaba cada una de las células de su cuerpo olvidando todo lo que no fuera el ahora…

Inuyasha se encontraba prendado del calor del cuerpo de Kagome mientras se extraviaba en el vaivén de sus caderas sintiendo el nublar de sus sentidos y la aproximación de una cúspide no muy lejana, empleando toda su energía en aguantar una embestida mas, sabiendo que mientras mas retardara el final el y su hermosa gatita tendrían un placer aun mas grande…

Llego un momento en que Kouga ya no pudo seguir besando a Kagome ya que esta contrabajo y lograba sorber el aire necesario, cambiando a simplemente lamer su cuello sintiendo en aumento la necesidad de que sea su turno para poder amar a Kagome con el mismo ímpetu y frenesí de Inuyasha, a quien observaba paciente mientras los dorados ojos del hanyou se volvían mas oscuros como oro fundido y se dilataban sus pupilas, Inuyasha llego a la una ultima embestida mas antes de sentir todo su calor acumularse y a su simiente escaparse de el y las convulsiones suyas y de Kagome que ejercían aun mas presión en el perdiéndose por unos exquisitos segundos de toda realidad, cegándose a su instinto mientras el éxtasis durara, y aprovechando el propio orgasmo de Kagome y la insensibilidad que Kouga había provocado en el cuello de esta, Inuyasha aparto al moreno para relamer una ultima vez aquella parte tan sensible y delicada calculando el lugar exacto para poder dejar su marca, tenia que ser preciso o la herida seria mortal para ella, pero aun sin experiencia previa Inuyasha clavo sus colmillos en el lugar preciso justo en la base del cuello del hombro izquierdo, provocando apenas unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que el mismo relamió…

Kagome pudo sentir un punzante dolor en la base de su cuello justo en el momento de su culminación haciendo el dolor parte del placer sintiendo el abrasador calor en todo su cuerpo quedando sin fuerza dejándose caer sobre el torso de Kouga, quien la recibió gustoso y compresivo acostándose con ella en la cama para dejarla descansar unos momentos, aunque esta acción significara que Inuyasha también quedaría sobre el indirectamente, ya que este descansaba sobre la espalda de Kagome… pasados unos relajantes segundos Inuyasha salio suavemente de Kagome y se disponía a acostarse a un lado para dejar de hacerle presión a ella cuando sintió un dolor desagradable en una de sus orejas volteando a ver de inmediato al dueño de aquella agresión, era Kouga quien lo veía de una manera molesta sus pupilas azules como el cielo lo veían lacerantes mientras sus dedos seguían ejerciendo presión sobre una de sus aterciopeladas orejas, antes de que pudiera reclamar Kouga fue quien hablo…

- la marcaste- dijo susurrante, a pesar de estar molesto con Inuyasha no sentía la necesidad de gritar o hablar fuerte- no debiste… ella no es tuya y aun así la marcaste…- la mirada celeste seguía fuerte en la dorada

Fue entonces que Inuyasha cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho,

**Inuyasha: **

Kouga tenia razón en estar molesto, yo no tenia ningún derecho de marcarla como lo hice, Kagome misma había dicho que solo quería "jugar" esta noche, por decirlo de alguna manera, que no quería compromisos y que ella no era de nadie… pero yo eh roto todo lo que ella había dicho, y lo que habíamos acordado los tres, la eh marcado y con eso la eh convertido en mi pareja para toda la vida… soy un estupido, me deje llevar demasiado por mi instinto y por mis propios sentimientos cuando yo mismo se que esto no es tan fácil, esta el problema de Naraku, yo aun tengo que hacer algo con Kikyo y ahora Kouga también esta involucrado en esta extraña relación, lo eché todo a perder ….

La mirada dorada de Inuyasha había tomado una tonalidad ligera, podía leerse claramente que se estaba disculpando con la mirada azul celeste del molesto lobo, esto de alguna manera surtió alguna clase de efecto en Kouga, ya que el mismo nunca antes había visto a Inuyasha de esa manera, el siempre tenia una mirada arrogante y segura inclusive lo había visto asustado en un par de ocasiones, pero esta mirada hablaba de suplica de disculpa, sintiendo una presión en su pecho, alguna clase de sentimiento de perdón, o algo así que no quiso ponerse a descifrar, así que tan solo viro los ojos en forma de molesto fastidio y soltó a Inuyasha girando su mirada para dejar libre al hanyou para que este se acomodara al lado contrario de donde el miraba… sintiendo claramente la reducción de presión que ambos cuerpos antes provocaba y un leve moviendo en el colchón a lado suyo, ahora con tan solo el fino cuerpo de Kagome sobre si aprovecho para abrazarla y acariciar su espalda mientras su mirada se entretenía con el tilitar de la vela encendida sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un metro de la cama… su subconsciente viajaba por el espacio exterior, recordándole que aun se encontraba excitado y que ya iba siendo hora de que fuera el quien marcase a Kagome, a la hermosa nekko que tenia sobre el, acariciando su suave espalda llegando a la base de esta deteniéndose justo encima de los firmes glúteos de ella, descifrando la mejor manera de interrumpir el descanso de la tennyou para su propia satisfacción sintiéndose hasta cierto punto un tanto egoísta…

Fue entonces que Inuyasha viendo la indecisión del lobo acerca de en que momento tomar a Kagome, el mismo decidió que como una muestra de disculpa de haber marcado a Kagome sin consentimiento de ninguno de ellos, este se incorporo en la cama quedando de rodillas, y besando delicadamente la espalda de Kagome la sujeto de los hombros, interrumpiendo de esta forma el descanso de ella e incitándola de nuevo, Kouga comprendió lo que Inuyasha trataba de hacer así que simplemente soltó a Kagome y besándola en los labios poco a poco los dos la fueron acomodando hasta que ella quedo recostada sobre Inuyasha pero de frente a Kouga, ella ya había recuperado el furor y torneaba de manera ansiosa los brazos y la espalda firme del lobo mientras saboreaba los húmedos besos de esta y la presión en sus pechos a causa de las inquietas manos de Inuyasha la excitaban de nuevo…

Kagome podía sentir nuevamente como su sangre fluía presurosa por sus venas, mientras el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha le cubría la espalda y sus húmedos besos la nuca y su firme miembro le hacia presión en la espalda baja, mientras saboreaba los besos del youkai y sentía la presión ejercida por la masculinidad del lobo encajare en una de sus piernas, mientras este trataba de acomodarse a ella…

Entre tanto Inuyasha había logrado apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama ya que sabia que cuando el lobo comenzara su danza el necesitaría de cierto apoyo…

Kouga ya no podía aguantar mas su instinto, las amarras que lo controlaban se habían soltado una por una hasta que abriendo con rapidez las piernas de Kagome, descendió hasta su feminidad y humedeció la entrada de esta con su lengua, se hubiera quedado ahí un poco mas de tiempo si no fuera por el hecho de que sintió el sabor de Kagome mezclado con lo que el intuyo seria el sabor de Inuyasha, sintiendo un golpe de excitación reclamándole que ya era tiempo de que el la hiciera suya, regreso a los labios de Kagome mientras acomodaba su miembro para poder penetrarla definitivamente y fue que dio inicio a la danza en sus caderas mientras sus suspiros se convertían en gemidos y confundiéndose con los propios gemidos de Kagome, Kouga podía sentir la uñas de Kagome clavarse en su espalda un dolor que por su magnitud y origen era placentero… …a pesar de ser un youkai lobo, líder de manada y que ciertamente hubiera podido estar con la hembra que quisiera en cualquier momento sin tener que amarrarse a ningún compromiso, esta era la primera vez que podía sentir la feminidad estrecha del interior de una mujer, además de que desde el momento que conoció a Kagome el sabia que tenia que ser con ella quien hiciera algo tan exquisito como lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo, aunque claro que Inuyasha no estaba en sus planes, el estaba seguro que Inuyasha tampoco lo tenia a el en sus planes, por lo que estaban parejos…… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había entrado y salido de Kagome aunque ciertamente no hizo el intento de contarlas, pero ahora el libraba la batalla de aguantar una ultima embestida mas, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo concentrarse en su entre pierna para poco a poco sentirse inundado del mas grande placer liberado en una explosión convulsionarte de liberarse el mismo…

Ahora era Inuyasha quien degustaba el cuello de Kagome mientras su mirada dorada interpretaba los gestos del youkai que poseía en estos momentos a la hembra que el mismo había marcado minutos atrás, el cabello castaño del lobo se confundía con el azabache de la tennyou mientras sus propias hebras plateadas hacían un contraste extraordinario… fue que noto la manera en que los ojos celestes se tornaban de un color azul claro eléctrico y las pupilas se dilataban antes de que el lobo cerrara por completo sus ojos y se dejara ir en un sortilegio del que era victima y victimario…

Kouga sentía la vista nublada mientras liberaba su simiente en el calido interior de Kagome al mismo tiempo que sentía las delicadas contorciones de ella que le hablaban del su propio placer y olvidando todo lo que estuviera mas aya de ellos dos relamió justo en el la base del cuello y hombro de su hermosa nekko buscando instintivamente el lugar exacto, dejándose guiar por su propio instinto que le reclamaba una completa posesión, cediendo sin poder evitarlo, hundiendo sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de ella, relamiendo las tres pequeñas gotas de sangre que ocasiono la herida, dando por terminada esta deliciosa danza, al menos por ahora…

Kagome había podido sentir el mismo dolor punzante de hace rato y justo en el momento en que su energía propia se liberaba en una oleada de placer que la hicieron perderse en su propio universo, reinterpretando el dolor como parte del placer… ahora tenia dos marcas aparentemente iguales en ambos lados de su cuello…

Kouga lamió dos veces mas la herida de Kagome antes de que tanto el como Inuyasha se reacomodaran en la cama, suavemente los tres se recostaron, Kagome en medio de ambos demonios, mientras su respiración trataba de regresar a la normalidad.

Inuyasha paso un brazo por el vientre de Kagome mientras daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y otro en la marca que el había dejado en el cuello de la chica, mientras en su lado contrario Kouga repetía tiernamente la misma acción…

Inuyasha tomo la mano del lobo para llamar su atención, a lo que Kouga reacciono a dicho contacto perezosamente levantando apenas su rostro para mirar a Inuyasha… los ojos dorados se le clavaron en su mirada celeste, el orgullo molesto del hanyou salía a la relucir de nuevo, Kouga sintió las garras blancas del semidemonio clavarse en la parte de su muñeca mientras un grueso pero apenas sonoro gruñido salía de la garganta de este mismo.

- por que lo hiciste, por venganza o para no quedarte atrás- el gutural murmullo molesto del hanyou calo en los oídos de Kouga mientras una ligera gota de sangre salía de la muñeca del moreno, causándole apenas una pequeña sensación de dolor, Inuyasha soltó a Kouga y sin esperar respuesta volvió a recostarse con rapidez perdiendo de vista la mirada celeste mientras su olfato era capturado por el aroma a Sakuras de los cabellos azabaches de la linda Kagome, quien solo miraba al techo blanco de la habitación, mientras escuchaba apenas la conversación de ambos guerreros acerca de las marcas que le habían dejado cada uno en una parte despectiva del cuello, aun sin entender la verdadera importancia de dicha marca… solo sabia una cosa, si seguían haciendo lo mismo cada vez que ella alcanzaba la vehemencia en su propio placer, definitivamente se volvería masoquista o algo por el estilo…

ciertamente Kagome sentía la garganta seca a causa de los gemidos y la respiración agitada que cada uno de sus demonios le procuro en su momento, así que venciendo el cansancio de su cuerpo, se levanto con toda la calma del mundo, su objetivo era la ultima botella semillena del vino violáceo que aun estaba en alguna parte sobre el piso de la habitación, quitando así la barrera que separaba a ambos youkais, estos se miraron sin poder evitarlo, la mirada dorada de Inuyasha aun se encontraba algo molesta mientras que Kouga aun trataba de encontrarse una respuesta a su comportamiento, sintiendo un pequeño vuelco en su estomago al tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con la mirada enojada del hanyou…

- yo… bueno… la verdad no estoy seguro de porque lo hice… aunque no deberías reclamarme ya que después de todo tu lo hiciste primero…- Kouga enfrento finalmente a Inuyasha tratando de recuperar un poco de su orgullo, tratando de no disculparse realmente, pero la fuerza de la mirada de Inuyasha lo hicieron ceder, evitándola mirando a la almohada vacía donde antes se recostaba Kagome…

- aun así, no es excusa, ahora Kagome porta dos marcas de posesión, marcas que no se quitaran ni con el paso del tiempo¡¡-

-bien¡¡ pues así como tu yo tampoco pude evitarlo¡¡-

Ambos se sentaron el la cama, enfrentándose, mostrando instintivamente sus colmillos y ajustando sus garras en posición de ataque, aunque la desnudes de ambos podía malinterpretar la acción a vista de cualquier otra persona…

-basta¡¡¡ los dos¡¡¡ la que debería estar molesta soy yo, no ustedes¡¡¡… pero no lo estoy…- el atractivo cuerpo desnudo de la miko capturo nuevamente la mirada de ambos, sin poder evitarlo el calor comenzó a inundar poco apoco sus cuerpos nuevamente, sin embargo, la presencia del otro comenzaba a molestar la situación, probablemente el efecto del vino se estaba perdiendo, o la molestia de ver las dos rosadas marcas en el cuello de Kagome estaban haciendo estragos en su orgullo y en sus celos…

Kagome río tiernamente ante la situación de ambos, después de todo, ninguno perdía su personalidad, haciéndolos aun mas encantadores a su vista, aunque claro el hecho de que estuvieran completamente desnudos, sonrojados y uno a lado del otro ayudaba bastante (XD)… después de degustar un par de tragos del exquisito vino, Kagome se inclino sobre la cama y actuando apropósito como una sensual gatita se desplazo hasta el centro de la cama y se acostó bocarriba extendiendo sus brazos llamando a sus cachorros a que se acostaran con ella… ambos aun se miraron con molestia pero una ligera risa en los labios de cada uno marco una pequeña tregua, cada uno tomo su respectivo lugar al costado de su hermosa nekko y atrayendo la sabana marfil que había quedado arrumbada en una esquina de la cama, los tres se taparon de la cintura para abajo, para hacer mas intimo el dulce momento… Kagome sentía como el calor y la presencia de Kouga e Inuyasha la adormecía poco a poco en especial después de la actividad física que acababa de terminar, entregándose finalmente al sueño, al final de esta exquisita noche…

Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga habían quedado aun un poco prendidos, tal vez si hubieran sido nada mas uno con Kagome esto no seria mas que un simple interludio, pero aun así decidieron dar por terminada esta noche… pensando sin proponérselo la próxima noche en que lograrían estar con Kagome pero ahora si, a solas, logrando adormecer sus sentidos justo en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a despuntar el alba……………………

**Fin de la historia………… por ahora………**

KAWAIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que lindos, me encantan estos dos cachorros, son tan lindos… YA SABEN SI QUIEREN UNA CONTINUACIÓN SOLO MANDENME UN REVIEW,

Lamento en verdad la tardanza de este capitulo, pero es que mi musa sufrió un accidente… quedo enterrada en una inmensa torre de incontables quehaceres de la escuela y otras cosas y hasta hace apenas unos días pude rescatarla, sin embargo estaba algo lastimada y sin mucha inspiración… pero ya regreso y con ella la actualización de esta lujuriosa historia y de mis otras historias también, por favor mandenme un review para saber su opinión, y para saber si les gustaría una continuación… ya saben, lo que harían Inuyasha y Kouga al despertar por la mañana (o por la tarde, XD) ya sin la borrachera y con la cruda que probablemente tendrán, descubrir que ambos están desnudos y en la misma cama ambos impregnados con el aroma de los tres, jejeje, como tomaran la situación ya fuera de la habitación y que hará Kagome ahora que toda su ropa esta hecha tiras y las dos obvias marcas en su cuello … jejeje, bueno ya saben, solo avísenme y si quieren dar ideas para un próximo capitulo también será bien venido…

**Gracias a todas las otras pervertidas como yo X3 que me mandaron sus tan lindos y bien recibidos reviews gracias y espero su opinión de este capitulo. **

**Atte: Kagome-kitty **


End file.
